While Your Lips Are Still Red
by Blanxe
Summary: Esperava que àquela noite, onde convidados sorriam e flertavam por detrás das mais variadas máscaras, ele também, pudesse esconder-se atrás da sua própria e assim, disfarçar perfeitamente através de seu largo sorriso, a amargura e inveja que o consumiam.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Pares: **Naruto + Sasuke / Orochimaru x Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Lemon, Sobrenatural, Angst, Romance...

**Aviso:** Fanfiction feita para o tópico **"Qual é a sua ideia? Será que ela dá história?"** da comunidade **Yaoi Writers...**

**-**

_________________________________________________________________________

Então, fique aqui  
Eu acabarei com essa maldição  
Você pode me escutar?  
Eu estou praticamente morto  
Mas já estive pior  
Não se preocupe…

_________________________________________________________________________

-

O loiro, de fascinantes olhos azuis, vagava em meio às pessoas no grande salão de festas, fingindo distração, enquanto o alvo de sua presença, naquele lugar, estava a alguns metros de distância. O garoto que conhecera quando ainda era um menino - graças a união de seus pais - havia se tornado um homem visivelmente confiante e livre de qualquer traço do moleque retraído que um dia lhe fora apresentado como sendo seu futuro irmão mais velho.

Um irmão de consideração, mas, mesmo assim, um irmão.

Era como se referia a ele diariamente. Contudo, perante seus olhos, Sasuke se tornara muito mais do que um estimado membro da família.

Esperava que àquela noite, – naquele baile – onde convidados sorriam e flertavam por detrás das mais variadas máscaras, ele também, pudesse esconder-se atrás da sua própria e assim, disfarçar perfeitamente através de seu largo sorriso, a amargura e inveja que o consumiam por dentro.

Seu irmão sorria cordialmente para os convidados, assim como a mulher que o acompanhava. A porvindoura esposa do mais admirável aspirante a médico que a sociedade em que viviam já conhecera. O moreno, como anfitrião da festa, trajava um meio fraque preto - sem máscara, como mandava a regra – e cativava a atenção por sua postura extremamente polida e inteligente.

Estava muito feliz pelo mais velho – não era mentira ou falsa demagogia. Via-se contente por Sasuke estar num caminho que o levaria a ser respeitado e prestigiado; por ele ter encontrado alguém que o completasse.

Entretanto, era impossível não sentir pena de si mesmo.

Era tão patético.

Em meio à música amena do salão, as risadas e entrosamento entre os convidados, – vestidos elegantemente para a ocasião - faziam-no querer encontrar um meio de escapar dali, sem chamar a atenção, principalmente à de seu irmão.

Suspirou, imperceptivelmente, e apanhou o uísque que era oferecido por um dos serventes. Saboreou um longo gole e fitou o copo úmido, refletindo sobre a possibilidade daquele líquido âmbar, poder se tornar a sua ponte de saída daquela dura realidade.

- Cuidado com o álcool, filho. – a voz brincalhona do pai chegou a sua percepção e virou-se rapidamente para trás para fitar o homem alto e loiro que exibia um sorriso brando e parte do rosto escondido pela máscara dourada que usada.

Erguendo o copo para o mais velho, comentou:

- Esse é o meu primeiro drinque.

Meneando a cabeça na direção do moreno que era seu orgulho aquela noite, Minato indagou:

- Já foi cumprimentar o seu irmão?

Sua resposta seria negativa e o pai sabia disso, provavelmente, por esse motivo que trouxera a questão à tona. Por isso mesmo, teria que oferecer uma desculpa ao pai, mas não conseguiria fazê-la olhando em seus olhos, sendo assim, desviou os orbes azuis para uma direção qualquer, de maneira casual, e mentiu:

- Ainda não tive a chance.

Minato fitou o filho legítimo, reparando na similaridade física que compartilhavam, visível, mesmo com o rosto coberto por aquela máscara. E, por um instante, a lembrança de sua primeira esposa lhe veio à mente. Naruto não trazia consigo nenhum traço da falecida mãe, mas, inegavelmente, herdara a personalidade afável e cativante de Kushina. Sentia muito pela bela ruiva ter sido privada de ver o filho crescer e, principalmente, de ter uma vida plena ao seu lado, no entanto, Minato jamais poderia reclamar do presente que recebera um tempo depois de sua perda. Mikoto perdera o marido por uma doença incurável, diferente de seu caso, onde Kushina morrera ao dar a luz a Naruto. Haviam se conhecido em um sarau, se encantara pela bela mulher e passara a cortejá-la até que o aceitasse. Como parte disso, criara o filho dela como se fosse verdadeiramente seu, assim como ela recebera Naruto como tal também.

Hoje, depois de anos em que poderia afirmar que tinha uma vida perfeita, com uma família que o preenchia de felicidade, Minato orgulhava-se do homem que seu filho mais velho estava se tornando e esperava que Naruto pudesse seguir os passos do irmão e se tornar tão respeitado e bem-sucedido quanto Sasuke.

Só que, percebera de longe, que o loiro até então sequer intencionara a ir falar com o moreno, desde que a festa começara. O fato deixara o pai um pouco inquieto. Naruto admirava Sasuke desde que eram crianças e esta hesitação em se aproximar dele aquela noite, não parecia em nada com o tipo de atitude que esperava de seu filho mais novo.

Seu maior temor era que Naruto estivesse começando a nutrir algum tipo de inveja pelo sucesso do irmão, porém, achava pouco provável. O caçula sempre fora a pessoa que mais incentivara Sasuke, apoiando-o em todas as decisões que ele tomara até ali. Porém, existia a possibilidade do filho estar chateado com a realidade. Naruto era, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito apegado ao mais velho, e poderia estar começando a pensar que perderia o afeto e atenção deste, devido ao súbito noivado e o futuro casamento.

Certamente, as coisas mudariam, mas tinha que assegurar que nada abalasse o relacionamento entre os dois irmãos.

- Sasuke está sendo um bom anfitrião, mas tenho certeza de que ele está esperando por suas congratulações. – Minato comentou, tentando chegar até o filho.

Naruto deu de ombros e, indiferente, retorquiu:

- Ele não se envaidece por essas coisas, pai.

- Eu sei. – concordou, com um sorriso suave, notando o quanto de Sasuke o loiro mais novo conhecia. Por isso mesmo, salientou: - Mas você é especial. Apesar de não demonstrar, ele ficará desapontado se não receber seu consentimento.

Naruto sentiu uma pontada aguda em seu peito e evitou que seu semblante demonstrasse o efeito que as palavras tiveram em si. Seu pai lhe confirmando que para Sasuke, ele – Naruto - era especial e logo em seguida afirmando que o irmão ficaria chateado por não receber sua aceitação naquela noite, o baqueou. Agradeceu a meia máscara branca que usava por esconder a sua dor. Buscou recuperar-se rapidamente e, forçando a voz a sair num tom mais descontraído, replicou ao pai:

- É uma besteira. Ele não precisa da minha benção.

- Para ele não é uma besteira. – dessa vez, Minato se manteve sério, querendo mostrar a Naruto que aquilo não era uma casualidade, que para Sasuke a opinião dele representava muito.

E o jovem loiro compreendeu, quase perdendo o sorriso. O pai tinha razão e precisava parar de ser tão egoísta. Seus sentimentos impróprios por seu irmão mais velho deveriam ser esquecidos – sufocados - pois estes, jamais seriam concretizados.

- Tudo bem. – cedeu, sinceramente. - Assim que ele estiver menos visado, prometo cumprimentá-lo.

O pai lhe afagou os cabelos loiros, tão loiros quanto os seus próprios, e se afastou, indo para perto da esposa. Naruto dispensou um breve olhar para o belo casal que, apesar dos anos, demonstrava um afeto impar um pelo outro. Em seguida, desviou os olhos para a direção do irmão e a futura esposa. Perguntou-se, nesse momento, se Sasuke e Sakura seriam assim como os pais, ou se o tempo se incumbiria de desgastar quaisquer que fossem os sentimentos que nutrissem.

Era como uma loteria: o resultado seria sempre imprevisível.

Com mais um longo gole, finalizou a bebida e colocou o copo sobre a bandeja de um dos criados que passava por perto. Dispensando um último olhar para o irmão, – ainda rodeado de pessoas - o loiro discretamente foi escapulindo pelo salão.

A propriedade era enorme e a mansão, na qual moravam, era apenas uma parte dela. O grande salão de festas fazia parte da residência. Em breve, aquelas paredes estariam recebendo e abrigando mais um membro que se agregaria a família. Provavelmente, Sasuke traria a esposa para morar ali com eles.

Como suportaria a convivência com o casal, diariamente?

Talvez, devesse levar em consideração a proposta de seu mentor. Jiraya queria que o acompanhasse em viagem para fora do país, alegando que assim poderia adquirir um nível de conhecimento mais abrangente. Tinha certeza que o pai concordaria e incentivaria sua escolha. Praticamente se livraria do incomodo que seria ter que, a cada novo dia, se deparar com a felicidade do irmão ao lado de outra pessoa.

Sendo agradavelmente recebido pela amena brisa noturna, assim que saiu em um dos pátios da mansão, o loiro pôs-se a admirar os jardins de rosas bem cuidados, iluminados pela lua cheia que embelezava a escuridão do céu, aproveitando para contemplar o rumo que sua vida tomaria.

Teria que voltar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, para dentro do salão e cumprir o que prometera ao pai. O pior seria mentir, fingir uma alegria que não existia; usar uma máscara, como aquela que estava em seu rosto. Sentia-se despreparado para isso, ainda. Sendo assim, deixou que seus passos o guiassem para longe do pátio, seguindo o caminho do piso feito de pedras que cortavam o jardim florido. Poderia cumprimentar Sasuke mais tarde, tinha muito tempo até o final do baile.

Diferente de sua propensão a estar sempre perto das pessoas e interagir com elas, aquela noite não o inspirava a nada daquilo. Queria somente ficar sozinho e quem sabe, amargurar um pouco de sua paixão impossível…

Se conformar com o destino.

Em seu andar, falsamente despreocupado, começou a tomar noção da noite ao seu redor. As grandes árvores que começavam a beirar o caminho, as sombras eram quase opressoras e se tornavam mais proeminentes devido ao luar. Tinha que admitir que nunca fora uma pessoa de apreciar a noite – ao contrário de seu irmão -, preferia a claridade que o dia proporcionava. Mas, também, deixara há muito tempo de ser uma criança que tinha medo do escuro.

Porém, como qualquer outra pessoa normal, que se assustava ao ver algo espreitando na escuridão, Naruto surpreendeu-se. Parou imediatamente ao ver um vulto negro cruzar o caminho mais adiante, como se tivesse saído detrás de uma das grandes árvores e corrido muito rápido para o abrigo da que estava na direção contrária.

Enquanto tentava acalmar as batidas de seu coração, por causa do susto, Naruto estreitou os olhos para ver se conseguia enxergar mais adiante, mas não captou nenhum outro movimento. Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente, se sentindo estúpido.

Estava ficando impressionado facilmente e isso sim era idiotice.

Resumiu seus passos, seguindo adiante, até chegar ao lago, cercado por uma vegetação rasteira, e que integrava uma área completamente deserta àquela hora, tendo todos os convidados entretidos no grande salão de festas.

Sorriu, nostalgicamente, ante as lembranças que surgiram em sua mente. Quando era pequeno, costumava brincar e muito correr por ali. Adiantou-se, vagarosamente, até o meio da passarela esculpida por sobre o lago e debruçando-se sobre o parapeito ornamental, fitou as águas negras abaixo de si – plácidas e sombrias, devido ao reflexo do céu noturno.

Quantas vezes, Sasuke o jogara de cima daquela passarela, de roupa e tudo, dentro daquele mesmo lago?

Nunca parara para contar, mas recordava-se de suas brincadeiras, bem como dos momentos de tranquilidade, onde apenas ficava com a cabeça deitada nas pernas do irmão, enquanto ele lia um livro ou estudava. Se fechasse os olhos, quase podia sentir o cheiro daquelas manhãs frescas e ensolaradas, e o jeito que os dedos do mais velho brincavam com seus fios loiros, acariciando-o.

Por trás das árvores, uma figura disforme – apenas uma sombra pesada e escura – observava o rapaz solitário que mirava o lago de maneira triste. Podia sentir o sofrimento que o jovem emanava, via a sua aura abalada e fora exatamente àquilo que mais o atraíra. Admirava sua futura presa de maneira analítica, fascinado por ter sido levado diretamente a uma alma cujo hospedeiro parecia muito belo.

Precisava se aproximar para ter certeza de quais os trunfos que poderia usar contra aquele ser, e assim conseguir o que desejava.

- Naruto!

A voz pegou a ambos de surpresa, tanto o jovem loiro, quanto ao observador que se encolheu ainda mais nas sombras, mas não deixou de continuar avidamente olhando sua presa.

Desapoiando-se do parapeito da passarela e endireitando o corpo, os olhos azuis acompanharam a aproximação da única pessoa em quem pensava naquele momento. Estranhou o irmão estar ali, invés de com seus convidados.

- O que veio fazer aqui fora? – o moreno lhe perguntou, expressando curiosidade e algo mais que Naruto não soube explicar o que era.

- Poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. – rebateu, sem demonstrar amargura. – Não deveria estar com a sua noiva e seus convidados?

- Fiquei preocupado quando o vi sumir do salão. – o outro confessou.

As palavras de Sasuke encheram o coração do loiro de um sentimento reconfortante. Elas indicavam que, apesar de Naruto não ter percebido, Sasuke estivera prestando atenção nele durante a festa.

- Me senti um pouco deslocado e decidi vir espairecer um pouco.

Franziu o cenho quando escutou o moreno rir e replicar:

- Você? Deslocado? Desde quando isso acontece?

- Muito engraçadinho. – disse com uma careta desdenhosa e preferiu contra-atacar: - Onde está sua consideração com seus convidados e sua noiva?

Isso fez com que, estranhamente, aos poucos, Sasuke ficasse sério novamente e repetisse:

- Já disse: fiquei preocupado e vim atrás de você.

Novamente, as palavras ditas pelo irmão inflamaram seu peito, porém, iludir-se estava longe de ser uma opção.

- Como vê, não tem nada para se preocupar, Sasuke. – mostrou, abrindo os braços, expondo-se para o moreno e, logo em seguida, aconselhou: - Volte logo antes que o papai venha atrás de você e acabe me forçando a entrar naquele salão de novo.

Dessa vez, foi Sasuke que fechou a expressão, tornando a mostrar preocupação e um certo estranhamento.

- A festa está te chateando? – ele se aproximou do mais novo, olhando diretamente para os límpidos olhos azuis cujo dono estava escondido por trás da máscara. - O que houve, Naruto?

- Não estou chateado, nem nada. – falou incomodando-se com a proximidade e discretamente se afastando. Voltou a se apoiar no parapeito da passarela e fitar as águas escuras do lago. - Olha, eu queria mesmo te dar os parabéns pelo noivado e tudo o mais, só que tinha tanta gente te paparicando, que achei melhor dar um tempo e falar com você depois. Foi só isso.

- Sério? – Sasuke indagou, num misto de expectativa e alívio.

Naruto sorriu, disfarçando a tristeza. Como seu pai dissera anteriormente, o irmão se importava verdadeiramente com sua opinião e estava esperando seu aval no mais novo passo que pretendia dar em sua vida. E, como negar a aqueles olhos negros, que ansiavam por sua aprovação, a felicidade que desejam?

- Sério. – afirmou, rindo levemente. - E tenho que cumprimentá-lo. Sua noiva é linda.

- Sakura é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Sasuke falou com um sorriso impresso em sua voz, sem saber que no fundo, só magoava a pessoa que diante de si, se mantinha forte, sustentando o peso da máscara que carregava para aquele momento.

- Certamente, ela será uma ótima esposa também. – o loiro motivou, amenamente.

Sasuke chegou perto do mais novo e colocou delicadamente a mão no ombro deste, apertando suavemente, e agradeceu.

- Obrigado, Naruto… Sua opinião é muito importante para mim.

Por um momento, os orbes azuis arderam, mas Naruto deteve qualquer lágrima que ousasse a brotar. Endireitou-se, virando-se para ficar frente a frente com o mais velho e buscando uma coragem enorme, disse sinceramente:

- Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pra você, Sasuke.

Ficaram, por quase um minuto inteiro, fitando um nos olhos do outro, sem nada dizer. Naruto daria tudo para saber o que se passara na cabeça do irmão durante o ínfimo período que o mais velho ficara somente lhe encarando. Uma dúvida estúpida passou-lhe pela mente, então: se, por acaso, discordasse daquele noivado, ou simplesmente dissesse que a noiva não era apropriada, o que Sasuke faria? No final das contas, sua opinião realmente importava tanto assim?

Acreditava que sim, mas ao mesmo tempo, que não.

Duvidava muito que a decisão de casar-se com a filha da família Haruno, mudasse se ele discordasse. Mesmo assim, Sasuke precisava ouvir de si que aceitava aquela condição, caso contrário, sua paz não seria completa.

- Eu quero te apresentar a ela. – Sasuke, enfim, quebrou o silêncio. - Vem comigo?

Sem ter como fugir mais, Naruto fez a única coisa que era certa.

- Claro! – concordou com um sorriso largo.

O ser disforme que habitava as sombras, acolhido pelo esconderijo que as árvores lhe davam, conteve o riso malicioso que ameaçara escapar e ecoar pela noite. Estivera procurando um ponto fraco em sua vítima e, sem precisar se esforçar muito, acabara encontrando.

E como se deliciaria com sua descoberta.

oOo

Ainda podia escutar a música vinda do salão de festas, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar lá. Esforçara-se ao máximo, colocara toda a sua perseverança em fingir que estava tudo bem, sorrira mesmo sem vontade alguma, só que ver o sorriso e olhar apaixonado de Sakura para Sasuke e a forma carinhosa que ele a tratava, além de ferir Naruto, também lhe causava asco.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, o loiro trancou a porta com a chave e recostou-se na madeira fria, fechando os olhos, como se fosse possível nesse simples gesto, esquecer de tudo.

Entretanto, as coisas jamais seriam simples assim.

Logo que seus olhos se abriram de novo, sobressaltou-se ao perceber que não estava sozinho.

A luz fria e apática da lua entrava através da fresta deixada pela cortina pesada de tonalidade azul-escura, iluminado de maneira quase surreal o aposento. Porém, acentuava as sombras nos cantos e definitivamente podia distinguir a forma de uma pessoa num deles.

Primeiramente, sentiu-se ultrajado por alguém ter invadido seu lugar de descanso. Imaginou que algum convidado da festa tivera a grande ideia de passear pela casa e sequer deveria esperar de ser flagrado. Sendo assim, seus olhos obscureceram-se em indignação e desencostando-se da porta, falou em tom imperativo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo no meu quarto?

Quem quer que estivesse usando a sombra naquele canto do cômodo para se camuflar, riu, fazendo com que Naruto engolisse em seco. A risada repercutia de maneira abafada, criando um ligeiro eco. O timbre crasso distinguia que aquela figura era certamente um homem, o que fez com que a raiva surgisse dentro de Naruto, foi a maneira como ele ria: sarcástico, debochando de si.

Todavia, antes de abrir a boca para expressar sua contrariedade, o homem lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Dói, não é mesmo?

Um arrepio subiu por sua coluna ao escutar a voz arrastada, rouca e irônica do desconhecido. Algo nela o fez hesitar, se resguardar. A pergunta que ele lhe fizera, não fazia sentido algum e, ao mesmo tempo, sim.

- Dá para sentir o seu sofrimento de muito longe, garoto.

Por trás da máscara, que ainda cobria seu rosto, Naruto franziu o cenho. Uma mistura de receio e curiosidade o invadiu.

- O que você sabe sobre… meu sofrimento?

A risada novamente preencheu o quarto, dessa vez mais real, mais clara. Definitivamente, Naruto desgostava daquela reação do homem, mas a resposta que ganhou, logo depois, fez seu sangue gelar.

- Sei a causa dele e posso nomeá-lo: Sasuke.

Engolindo em seco, Naruto se pegou numa situação que jamais imaginara estar. Um estranho demonstrava saber sobre seu pequeno segredo. Pensou, angustiado, se em algum momento deixara transparecer ao ponto de um convidado da festa perceber o que sentia.

Abalado, nada disse e, também, não precisou fazê-lo. O homem se pronunciou, saindo das sombras ao dar um passo em direção a claridade que a lua proporcionava.

- Eu posso fazer a dor desaparecer.

Naruto se viu diante de um ser de longos cabelos negros e pele incrivelmente branca, mas o que definiu para si que não se tratava de uma pessoa comum, foram os olhos dele: orbes de brilho âmbar, e pupilas verticais. Trajava vestimentas largas, de cor plúmbea, onde uma faixa larga de cor vermelha envolvia sua cintura. A peça de cima, tinha mangas compridas, folgada, que se fechava num 'v', na frente, deixando boa parte de seu peito morbidamente pálido, à mostra. As calças perdiam-se quase completamente, cobertas pelo restante da blusa solta que se estendia até os joelhos. Os pés, entretanto, se mantinham descalços.

A visão causou-lhe medo, mas, ao invés de tentar fugir dali, sequer se moveu. Estava preso pelas tentadoras palavras daquele estranho homem.

- Pode fazer a dor desaparecer? – perguntou, ignorando o primordial, que era descobrir quem era aquele desconhecido.

O canto da boca do moreno repuxou-se obliquamente e, passo a passo, lentamente se aproximando, confirmou:

- Posso.

Instintivamente, Naruto encostou-se a porta. Seus olhos azuis estavam presos ao âmbar que vinha em sua direção. Não soube dizer se a tontura surgira pelo tanto de bebida que consumira antes de subir para seu quarto, ou pela intensidade daquele olhar. Só sabia que seu corpo foi amparado por aquele estranho, antes que pudesse desabar no chão.

Foi suspenso e carregado, sendo depositado na larga cama, com cuidado. Seus olhos, que haviam se fechado naquele curto período, voltaram a se abrir. Percebeu que a vertigem se esvaia e que acima de si, estava o desconhecido.

- O que é você? – indagou, fitando o rosto do homem, que se sentava sobre sua cintura.

- Não importa o que eu sou. – o ser falou, tocando sua face. - Importa é que posso acabar com a sua dor.

Em seu peito, o coração palpitou um pouco mais rápido, quando os dedos gélidos e finos entraram em contato com a sua pele e vagarosamente retiraram sua máscara, expondo completamente seu rosto. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se como se estivesse nu, ante aquele ato e não pode impedir-se de corar.

Queria entender o motivo de estar permitindo a aproximação do desconhecido. Talvez estivesse mesmo acreditando no que ele lhe oferecia, apesar de acreditar ser uma coisa impossível de acontecer. A dor que sentia, só se extinguiria se arrancassem seu próprio coração. No entanto, a ilusão parecia tão tentadora.

- Você quer que a dor vá embora, Naruto? – foi lhe perguntado com a voz arrastada, a medida que o homem se inclinava, tocando seu pescoço com os lábios.

Sem se conter, um gemido escapou do fundo de sua garganta. Nunca fora acariciado daquela forma, muito menos esperava que um dia o fosse, por alguém do mesmo sexo. Mesmo que tivesse sua paixão por Sasuke, jamais se excitou com a ideia de outro homem o desejando.

Enquanto permitia que beijasse a linha de seu pescoço, Naruto sentia a pélvis do estranho pressionar-se contra a sua e embalar-se lentamente. Excitando-o e o deixando mais vulnerável.

- Você quer que eu faça esse sentimento desaparecer? – o moreno insistiu, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Era tudo o que Naruto mais queria. Se livrar do peso daquela carga que arrastava por anos. E, sem nada a perder, concordou:

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

Sentiu um sorriso se formar nos lábios que acariciavam seu pescoço e quase grunhiu quando os mesmo se afastaram de vez. O homem ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos e disse:

- Não resistir.

Naruto ficou tenso com o aproximar do rosto do outro e seu corpo inteiro retesou-se assim que ele o beijou. Ao mesmo tempo em que não esperava por aquilo, também ansiava. Seus olhos semicerraram e, a medida que a boca dele se movimentava sobre a sua, começou a relaxar, se entregando a sensação.

Era uma loucura. Não duvidava que pudesse ter enlouquecido, mas estava longe de se importar com sua sanidade. Sua mente entrava em completo colapso e algo dentro de si despertava intensamente.

Estremeceu. Os dedos longos encontraram caminho por baixo de seu traje, causando arrepios por sua pele, enquanto alisavam seu torso. Naruto gemeu em meio ao beijo e timidamente começou a movimentar o quadril querendo imitar e ter mais contato com a pélvis do homem acima de si. Sentir a masculinidade rija dele, pressionando contra a sua, era algo novo para ele, que ansiava por mais da atenção que recebia.

O moreno, parecendo entender a sua linguagem corporal, ou apenas saber exatamente o que pensava, abandonou os lábios inchados e avermelhados, erguendo-se parcialmente e olhando com lascívia para o corpo abaixo do seu. O loiro ficou confuso, por um instante, vendo o modo como o outro lhe fitava e corando mais ainda ao ter a parte da frente de seu traje praticamente rasgados pelas mãos delicadas, mas aparentemente fortes do dono dos olhos âmbar.

Naquele ato de semi-violência, passou pela cabeça de Naruto se poderia estar correndo algum risco ao abaixar a guarda, porém, era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração se tornou mais errática assim que após lhe dedicar um sorriso libidinoso, o moreno abaixou o rosto novamente, só que dessa vez, sua boca entrou em contato com um de seus mamilos.

Naruto arfou mediante ao prazer que sentiu ao ter o pequeno botão sugado e logo seus orbes azuis se fecharam extasiando-se com os dentes que lhe mordiscaram a pele sensível.

Seu baixo ventre queimava de desejo e, mesmo assim, ainda conseguia pensar e se indagar sobre algumas coisas.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – gemeu seus pensamentos, sem querer.

Queria saber o motivo de o outro tê-lo procurado. Deveria haver alguma razão para ter sido escolhido.

O moreno riu, fazendo um caminho de beijos e mordidas pelo tórax bronzeado do loiro, até o umbigo.

- Porque eu posso. – ele respondeu, provocante. A língua úmida contornou letargicamente o pequeno orifício, arrancando um gemido do jovem deitado na cama. Fitando com olhos mal-intencionados para sua presa, completou: - Porque eu quero o seu corpo.

A mente de Naruto se fechou totalmente ao ter suas calças abertas e arrancadas de suas pernas, com uma voracidade que o assustou.

Quem sabe estivesse se precipitando. Talvez não devesse ir tão longe.

Contudo, a coerência sumiu ao ter seu membro acariciado por aquela língua quente.

- Quer voltar atrás? – a voz arrastada lhe questionou, dessa vez, fechando a boca ao redor da glande e deixando que a mesma deslizasse até a base da ereção.

Naruto cerrou fortemente os olhos arqueando a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto.

- Quer continuar semeando esse sentimento por seu amado Sasuke? – o moreno indagou, segurando o membro rijo do loiro, se deleitando ao ver a expressão no rosto do jovem que parecia implorar para que voltasse a sugá-lo. Mas não o fez. Continuou a jogar divertidamente com o pobre mortal, masturbando-o, enquanto apenas o admirava. – Vai preferir suportar a dor, ao invés de aceitar o que tenho a lhe oferecer? - Deu mais uma leve lambida, passando a língua pela estreita fenda no topo da glande, apreciando o sabor do líquido perolado que emanava dali e insistiu: - Responda-me, Naruto.

O rapaz motivou a pélvis para cima, com o sexo latejando com mais intensidade ao ser acariciado novamente pela língua do outro e, inutilmente, tentava manter o foco.

- E-Eu n-não sei… - Naruto murmurou.

Ele não sabia o que queria. Seu corpo desejava mais da atenção que o desconhecido lhe dedicava, porém, sua mente estava negando essas intenções.

- Querer algo que você não pode ter… - a voz lhe sussurrou. – Vou fazer com que esse sentimento se reduza a uma mera inconveniência…

Naruto abriu os olhos, quando o outro abandonou completamente seu corpo. Um arrependimento abateu-lhe ao imaginar que desconhecido poderia ter desistido de si. Porém, ver que ele estava ainda ali, em sua cama, trouxe um imediato alívio. Os olhos âmbar permaneciam em seu corpo, como se a visão o mesmerizasse. Praguejou internamente por sentir suas bochechas queimarem com mais intensidade. Mas, o fato de estar se comportando como uma garotinha virgem sumiu assim que o homem, ajoelhado no colchão macio, alcançou a faixa vermelha na própria cintura e a desfez, deixando-a cair ao lado da cama.

Naruto esqueceu-se de respirar por alguns segundos. Sem conseguir desviar os olhos da forma como o torso do outro homem foi revelado pelo abrir da veste superior que era mantida presa apenas por aquela faixa. Reparou no sorriso oblíquo nos lábios finos do moreno, que percebendo que o mantinha cativo, despiu-se da peça de roupa que cobria seu tórax, deslizando-a para o chão.

Não sabia dizer se era a luz da lua vinda da fresta da cortina, ou se a criatura era daquele jeito mesmo, mas a pele dele pareceu-lhe tão alva e fria como o mármore, naquele momento, sentiu um forte ímpeto de tocá-la, para saber se era tudo aquilo que aparentava. Ficou embevecido pelo corpo quase andrógino a sua frente.

- Gosta do que vê, criança? – o moreno lhe indagou, debochadamente.

Debilmente, Naruto só conseguiu assentir. Motivado por seu desejo, ele ergueu-se, sentando-se na cama. Desviando os olhos azuis do olhar libidinoso, o loiro estendeu a mão para tocar a pele estranhamente clara que começava a fasciná-lo. Teve a confirmação que queria, ao experimentar a maciez, mas ao mesmo tempo o gelo, que aquele corpo retinha.

Ao invés de retroagir a mão, Naruto pôs-se a acariciar mais o tórax nu do outro homem, apreciando o contraste de suas palmas mornas contra a frieza da seda que era corpo do mais velho. Olhou em seu rosto, dando-se com aquele sorriso sinistro e os olhos exóticos; os cabelos negros e longos caiam sobre os ombros esguios, deixando o ser com um ar mais etéreo e sedutor.

- O que você é? – repetiu a pergunta já feita, mesmo que o outro tivesse anteriormente evadido a resposta.

Queria saber o que a criatura diante de si era. No entanto, a atração que o assolava parecia ser mais forte do que qualquer coisa. Aproximou o rosto do abdômen pálido e tocou o com os lábios, beijando e excitando-se com o contato.

- Sua salvação… - replicou o moreno, admirando o loiro que sucumbia, permitindo que este se deleitasse ao beijar seu tronco e fazer um caminho subindo até seu peito. Quando o rapaz tomou seu mamilo nos lábios, sussurrou para o mesmo: - Sua perdição.

Perdição.

A palavra ecoou na mente de Naruto e fez todo o sentido para si. Desejava aquele homem de uma forma tão intensa, naquele momento, que nada poderia descrever com maior perfeição o que vivia ali.

Queria aquela pele fria em contato com a sua, ansiava que aquele corpo consumisse o calor que o queimava.

O moreno ria internamente da forma como o humano caía em seu jogo. Faria com que o rapaz se perdesse e fosse somente seu.

- Posso sanar suas dúvidas, agora mesmo. – falou, destravando o fecho da calça que usava, descartando assim sua última peça de roupa.

Naruto se afastou um pouco para poder admirar a nudez completa do outro. Sua garganta ressequiu e umedeceu os lábios nervosamente com a língua. Mais uma vez, seu desejo se chocava com a razão. A realidade de que estava prestes a cometer um ato impulsivo e que nunca almejara tanto algo em sua vida como se reder a luxúria que o ser diante de si parecia prometer.

Os olhos de pupilas verticais guardavam garantias de que não havia espaço para arrependimentos. A mão pálida então se moveu, fechando-se em torno da própria masculinidade densa e a acariciou lentamente. A única coisa que Naruto pode fazer foi observar, estático e desejoso.

Cessando a carícia em si mesmo, a criatura segurou a ereção e a ofereceu para o loiro.

- Prove.

Hesitando por um segundo, Naruto inclinou-se para frente, tocando o membro rijo com a língua. Seu corpo inteiro vibrou por estar fazendo aquilo. E, como se estivesse sedento, logo engolfou o sexo do outro, saboreando o músculo duro em sua boca e sugando-o, seguindo puramente o instinto de seu desejo, já que nunca havia feito algo do tipo.

O moreno não queria nada mais do que socar seu sexo dentro da boca do rapaz até que ele engasgasse com seu sêmen, mas não poderia assustá-lo com seus ímpetos. Primeiro, faria com que o loiro estivesse totalmente a sua mercê, depois…

Depois tudo o que quisesse seria seu.

O loiro começou a ganhar um ritmo prazeroso, forçando-se a relaxar para tomar o máximo que do membro pálido dentro de sua boca. O agradava ver seu sexo sumir entre os lábios avermelhados; o vibrar dos pequenos gemidos de deleite que o jovem emitia, começavam a afetá-lo mais do que poderiam.

Antes que pudesse perder-se, seus dedos entrelaçaram-se aos cabelos da nuca do jovem, fechando-se fortemente. Puxou a cabeça de Naruto para trás, forçando-o a se afastar de sua ereção. Viu com satisfação os olhos azuis confusos e um pouco temerosos, mas não menos desejosos.

O moreno aproximou-se dos lábios molhados do loiro e sussurrou:

- Deixe-me fazê-lo esquecer… a dor… - notou o brilho de incerteza no olhar do rapaz. Então, delineou o formato daqueles lábios com a língua e tornou a insistir: - Não deixarei que se arrependa.

Seduzido, Naruto beijou o outro homem, fazendo deste ato, sua resposta. Vitorioso, o moreno o empurrou com o próprio corpo contra a cama, sentindo o calor do loiro chocar-se com o frio de sua pele, enquanto vorazmente devorava sua boca.

Naruto era dominado pelo êxtase por ter aquele homem sobre si. O corpo gelado moldando-se ao seu; movimentando a pélvis com a sua, causando uma fricção fervorosa entre suas ereções. As sensações eram únicas, a sua mente se perdia numa espiral onde não dava mais espaço para qualquer pensamento.

- Lembre-se do meu nome, pois ele será seu único mantra daqui por diante. – o homem sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sentiu suas pernas serem apartadas e o moreno acomodar-se entre elas, ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu também algo roçar em um de seus pulsos. A criatura murmurou o nome em seu ouvido, ao passo que posicionou o sexo frio em sua entrada. Antes que pudesse virar a cabeça para ver o que causava o atrito estranho em seu pulso, foi abalado pela força do membro do outro homem lhe penetrando.

Abafou um grito de dor trincando os dentes. O moreno só parou quando estava completamente imerso em sua passagem.

- É um processo doloroso, - o moreno disse, retirando o membro e enfiando-o novamente dentro do loiro. - mas logo será recompensado.

A passagem estreita de Naruto não estava preparada para receber tamanha intrusão, mas a sensação de estar confinado pelas paredes internas do humano, era ímpar. Lambeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do jovem mortal, mas não parou os movimentos. Estocava com firmeza e profundidade, sentindo a resistência do orifício ceder devido a lubrificação que o sangue que escorria do anus e melava sua ereção, proporcionava e que criava um contraste fascinante do vermelho com a cor pálida de sua pele.

Os olhos âmbar brilharam ao fitar a serpente que se enrolava ao braço do rapaz que descansava jogado no travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo em que os orbes azuis se voltaram para encarar o que apertava seu pulso.

Nesse momento, Naruto sentiu medo e pânico se instalarem dentro de si. Sabia que de onde quer que tivesse surgido aquele réptil, certamente era obra da criatura que entrava e saia, embalando seu corpo naquele vai e vem. Por isso, primeiramente tentou empurrá-lo para longe.

- O melhor ainda estar por vir. – o moreno riu, forçando seu corpo a permanecer na cama.

Seus gritos foram contidos pela mão do homem sobre sua boca, quando uma dor aguda rompeu na linha de seu pulso. A pressão que a serpente fazia ao apertar-se em torno do mesmo aumentava quase insuportavelmente. Sua visão branqueou, enquanto Naruto sentia as presas do réptil cravadas em sua pele.

Parecia loucura, mas em meio a dor, o loiro podia jurar que algo se injetava para dentro de sua corrente sanguínea através do ferimento. O veneno, talvez? Não tinha capacidade de dizer.

Foi como se aquela picada tivesse desencadeado uma série de coisas diferentes. O homem acima de si agora arfava, arremetendo-se com mais vigor dentro de seu anus. Ao retroagir das presas e da serpente, Naruto sentiu o sangue escorrer do ferimento, assim como uma euforia, aos poucos, invadiu seu corpo.

O moreno inclinou-se para lamber o sangue que vertia do pulso ferido e isso fez com que Naruto gemesse abafado por causa da mão que ainda era mantida sobre sua boca.

- Eu quero ouvi-lo, Naruto. – ele demandou, imerso em seu próprio prazer.

O loiro abriu mais as pernas, envolvendo a cintura do outro com as mesmas. Seu corpo estava em brasa e parecia que somente o contato com a frieza do homem poderia aplacar aquela febre. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do moreno trazendo-o para junto de si e conseguindo assim que este destampasse seus lábios.

- Orochimaru-sama. – chamou o nome que havia lhe sido confidenciado anteriormente ao pé do ouvido.

O moreno grunhiu satisfeito, empalando com mais força o sexo intumescido dentro do canal do loiro, atingindo o pequeno ponto naquele interior, que fez Naruto gritar extasiado e cravar as unhas curtas nas costas do outro.

Aquela sensação ofuscante era tão boa, e seu amante não se deteve em proporcionar mais estocadas precisas no mesmo ponto, arrancando-lhe mais e mais gemidos.

- Por favor, Orochimaru-sama! – o loiro chorou, apertando mais as pernas ao redor da cintura do moreno.

- Por favor, o quê, Naruto? – a criatura riu, entre ofegos, junto do ouvido do rapaz.

- Não pare! – pediu, resfolegando. - Por favor, não pare!

Os movimentos se tornaram mais potentes e brutos. Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto a dor intensa se misturava ao prazer. O entra e sai dentro de sua passagem causava uma ardência forte, que gerava mais lágrimas em seus olhos fechados. Essas escorriam livremente, apenas para serem consumidas pelo moreno que lambia o rastro que faziam. Cada vez que o sexo dele se cravava fundo em seu interior, o loiro gemia alto, incapaz de controlar sua própria voz. Em certo momento, pensou que enlouqueceria de tanta satisfação.

- Está gostando do que faço com você? – o moreno inquiriu, malicioso.

- S-Sim! – assentiu vigorosamente. - Continue!

E foi então que o corpo frio se ergueu, segurando as pernas bronzeadas e apartando-as dolorosamente. A penetração se fez mais intensa, enquanto o barulho de suas carnes se chocando se juntava aos barulhos dos gemidos e ofegos.

- Basta gemer o meu nome, Naruto. – o moreno falou, num sussurro sensual.

- Orochimaru-sama… - o rapaz obedeceu, sentindo que poderia repetir o nome do outro até ficar sem voz. – Orochimaru-sama…

O moreno lambeu os lábios, lascivamente, e tocou a ereção pulsante e negligenciada do loiro. As mãos do jovem se agarraram ao lençol da cama, ao passo que começou a mover a pélvis, querendo mais contato.

- Me toque, Orochimaru-sama. – suplicou, em abandono. - Me toque mais.

O moreno segurou-o pela cintura e impediu que continuasse a impulsionar-se, mas atendeu ao pedido do jovem, fechando a mão ao redor do membro dele, massageando-o. Admirou o corpo suado abaixo do seu, reduzido a um mero receptáculo em busca de prazer.

Perfeito. Entregue. Dominado. Seu.

Igualou o ritmo do vai e vem de sua mão no sexo do jovem, ao mesmo de suas estocadas no interior daquele frágil e exposto humano.

- Não se segure mais, Naruto.

O loiro deixou ser levado pelas palavras, somadas a forma como o moreno o possuía e a maneira que manipulava sua ereção, sendo atingido fortemente pelo ápice. Perdeu a noção de tudo que existia ao seu redor, escutando vagamente o moreno grunhir e sentindo algo morno preencher sua passagem, acalentando a sensação que o dominava.

Segundos que pareceram horas, mas em que foi envolvido pelo clímax mais intenso que vivenciara em sua vida. Quando aos poucos o senso foi retornando a sua mente e tornou a reconhecer as coisas ao seu redor, percebeu que seu corpo ainda era embalado no vai e vem constante. Seu anus estava mais viscoso do que antes, prova de que o outro homem havia chegado ao gozo também. O sêmen dele escorria de sua entrada e lubrificava o sexo que continuava a se enfiar e sair do sensível e machucado orifício.

Naruto abriu parcialmente os olhos azuis e fitou o ser que prosseguia com o coito. Ele permanecia extremamente rijo; podia senti-lo dentro de si, mexendo-se com determinação. Os olhos âmbar o observavam sedentamente, e expressando o desejo que não se dissipara. O sorriso depravado adornava-lhe os lábios, as mãos seguravam fortemente sua cintura, apertando-a a ponto de lhe causar um pouco de dor, mas transmitindo algo mais:

Posse.

- Orochimaru-sama… - murmurou, drenado, mas também voltando a se excitar com o que via naqueles olhos cheios de cobiça.

Ele riu baixinho, retorquindo zombeteiro:

- Esse foi apenas o começo, Naruto…

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Eu sei que pro fandom de Naruto eu deveria estar trabalhando na **Reminiscência** ou na **Tangled Up In You**, mas esta é uma história que havia prometido faz muito tempo na **Yaoi Writers**... Devido a vários fatores, infelizmente, só pude começar a desenvolver o que havia me comprometido, agora.

De qualquer forma, essa fic saiu bem diferente do que inicialmente deveria ser, afinal, essa seria uma história original... Felizmente, ou infelizmente - depende do ponto de vista de cada um - Naruto se infiltrou no meio da escrita, e eis que surgiu mais uma fanfic com os personagens do anime/mangá...

**Cristaaaal**!!! Foi essa história que foi criada a partir daquela imagem que você expôs! Não sei se era bem isso que deveria sair, mas espero que tenha gostado!

Ah! E para quem tiver interesse, visitem a comunidade Yaoi Writers no Orkut, tanto os leitores para darem suas ideias, como os escritores para adotarem alguma indicação para escreverem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Naruto + Sasuke / Orochimaru x Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Lemon, Sobrenatural, Angst...

* * *

O dia amanheceu, trazendo com ele os primeiros raios de sol, que entravam de maneira tímida pela fresta da cortina e aqueciam sutilmente o quarto frio. Lembranças de uma noite regada por incomensurável prazer vagavam pelo subconsciente do rapaz nu, deitado na larga cama. A memória das incontáveis vezes em que o ser de pele branca e gelada chegara à completude dentro de seu corpo, se mantinha vivida e pulsante, no limiar entre o sono e o despertar.

Remexeu-se entre os lençóis cor de vinho; a seda fazendo uma leve carícia em suas pernas e baixo ventre. Mas continuou adormecido. Fisicamente estava exaurido e precisava recuperar a energia que se esgotara com seu insaciável amante.

Aquela última palavra pairava em sua mente quando, horas depois, acordou. Abriu os olhos e verificou que a luminosidade do dia lá fora estava tão intensa que já devia passar da hora do almoço. Incrivelmente, não estava com fome. Geralmente, seu apetite era voraz, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que sentia, era uma quietude estranha.

Fitou passivamente a janela por entre o estreito vão deixado pelas cortinas, observando o azul do céu que podia ser apreciado de onde estava deitado, mas sua mente estava distante daquela claridade. Seus pensamentos descansavam em um céu escuro, iluminado por uma lua majestosa, que traziam a lembrança vivida de afiados olhos âmbar e um sedutor sorriso libidinoso.

Sabia que, se fechasse os olhos, poderia reviver cada segundo da noite anterior com exatidão, porém, também imaginava que se o fizesse, não levantaria mais da cama.

De alguma forma, parecia estar ainda preso à loucura que cometera. Talvez estivesse somente impressionado consigo mesmo por ter permitido que aquela criatura tomasse seu corpo, ou apenas querendo uma desculpa para não desapegar-se do que fizera com ele. O fato era que, se tivesse sido um sonho, nunca mais queria acordar. E, mesmo que sua mente depressiva, combinada ao efeito da bebida, pudesse ter traiçoeiramente lhe pregado uma peça, tinha provas de que fora real.

Seu corpo doía. Sequer precisava se mexer para verificar. Sentia o repuxar causado pelo sêmen seco e sangue que haviam escorrido por suas coxas; havia uma dor profunda entre suas nádegas; sua pele tinha marcas arroxeadas em todo local em que a boca do moreno tocara com mais voracidade e onde as mãos dele fizeram questão de apertar mais intensamente sua carne. Porém, o que mais o intrigava e preocupava era seu pulso. Parecia anestesiado, como se tivesse perdido um pouco da sensibilidade.

Curioso, ergueu o braço diante do rosto, e assim fitou o local. Uma serpente se enrolara ali, pressionara com tamanha força que podia ver a marca sinuosa que o corpo da criatura peçonhenta deixara e que se estendia até o pulso. A pele delicada exibia dois pequenos pontos, onde o réptil cravara suas presas.

Fora uma experiência assustadora e muito dolorosa. Num primeiro momento, foi como se injetassem algo em brasa por sua corrente sanguínea, que foi rapidamente se espalhando e, quando menos esperava, a sensação se transformou em êxtase, euforia…

- Orochimaru… - o nome rolou suavemente por seus lábios, com a voz rouca.

Abaixou o pulso e voltou a fitar a fresta entre as cortinas. Seu olhar se tornara um misto de pesar e nostalgia.

Em meio ao inesperado incidente e ao que havia sucedido, não existiram promessas de um reencontro. A única coisa que ele deixara fora seu nome e a lembrança do que ocorrera.

Não deveria estar se apegando ao que acontecera. Ele nem era… humano.

Fora incapaz de dizer não aos avanços dele, sem se importar com as consequências. Teria perdido sua sanidade para um demônio? O ser de pele extremamente alva sequer se parecia com um. Pelo menos, nada se igualava as imagens que vira e contos que escutara e lera sobre essas criaturas nefastas.

Queimaria no inferno por ter se entregado ao desconhecido. De toda maneira, só de ter feito sexo com outro homem já valeria para que sua alma fosse colocada em julgamento.

Deveria estar se importando mais com isso tudo. No entanto, aqueles eram mais pensamentos aleatórios, do que qualquer outra coisa.

Tinha que se levantar, tomar um bom banho e descer antes que alguém decidisse vir checá-lo. Precisava deixar de lado o que ocorrera na noite do baile e seguir com sua rotina.

Com dificuldade, ele se levantou, suportando a dor em seu corpo, principalmente em seu anus.

Banhou-se, limpando o corpo dos pés a cabeça, retirando os vestígios da noite anterior. Enfaixou o pulso com uma gaze, para que o ferimento que ali se encontrava não fosse facilmente identificado e, em seguida, arrumou-se apropriadamente para descer. Formulava desculpas para várias das questões que inevitavelmente surgiriam e precisaria que estas fossem convincentes, caso contrário, poderia ter problemas.

A lista começava por seu desaparecimento da festa, seguido pelas manchas de sangue e sêmen no lençol em sua cama, chegando até seu pulso enfaixado.

Esperava evitar um confronto com a família, pelo menos naquele momento. Estava certo de que todos deveriam estar envolvidos com suas responsabilidades, dado o avançado das horas. Sendo assim, teria como pensar com mais calma em uma história convincente.

Porém, não se surpreendeu ao ver que estavam o pai e a madrasta, inclusive Sasuke e a noiva, na grande sala de visitas do casarão.

Sua presença foi imediatamente notada pelos ocupantes do cômodo, pelo qual tinha a intenção apenas de passar rumo à cozinha e pedir que lhe preparassem algo para comer e em seguida sair. Assim, todos os seus planos tiveram que ser modificados, no momento em que seu pai e a madrasta lhe sorriram. Era um sinal de que não escaparia com um mero _'olá'_.

- Que bom que acordou, Naruto. – Minato o saudou. - Já estávamos imaginando se seria necessário invadir o seu quarto para tirá-lo da cama.

Naruto riu, quebrando qualquer tensão que pudessem perceber em si e desculpou-se:

- Sinto muito, mas acho que a bebida acabou comigo.

- Só a bebida mesmo? – o loiro mais velho implicou, com um brilho no olhar que dizia que sabia de algo mais.

Certamente, se alguém tivesse passado por aquele corredor durante a noite, teria escutado seus gemidos, mas como a porta estava fechada, Naruto ficava mais tranquilo, pois ninguém teria como saber com quem estava dentro do quarto. E isso lhe dava uma vantagem em praticamente tudo.

- E uma companhia inesperada. – confessou com humor, tentando soar o menos vulgar possível, respeitando a presença de sua madrasta e da noiva de seu irmão.

Se fosse colocar em sua perspectiva, estava dizendo a verdade. No entanto, suas palavras, para outros, seria imediatamente ligada à imagem dele se divertindo com alguma das mulheres convidadas que estiveram na festa.

Viu que deu a resposta certa ao notar que não constrangera nem Mikoto, muito menos Sakura. Esta última até deu uma risadinha, provavelmente achando graça de sua sinceridade.

Olhou para Sasuke e percebeu que este fitava a própria mão entrelaçada a da noiva, onde brilhava a bela aliança que formalizara o compromisso. Ele tinha um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios e Naruto quase sorriu também, só que tristemente. Sasuke, o garoto emburrado e que raramente se comovia com alguma coisa, parecia contente - em paz consigo mesmo – e tudo isso se devia a mulher que se sentava ao lado dele no sofá.

Precisava superar de alguma forma. Naruto tinha a saída perfeita para isso e resolveu que a ocasião era perfeita.

Desviou os olhos da troca de carinho de Sasuke com Sakura e mirando os pais, informou, um tanto abruptamente:

- Jiraya deixará o país para estreitar os laços de suas pesquisas, e eu pretendo acompanhá-lo.

A expressão de seus pais foi de surpresa, mas foi o irmão quem se manifestou primeiro, de um jeito até muito passional:

- Como?!

Não havia muito mais o que dizer. Dias atrás, seu tutor viera informar que estaria deixando o país e o convidou para que o acompanhasse. Ficara de dar-lhe uma resposta depois, pois num primeiro momento, a dúvida se instalara em si. Não queria deixar sua casa, muito menos ficar longe de Sasuke, mas isso foi antes dele anunciar o noivado no baile. Agora a proposta de seu mentor seria seu passaporte para ganhar distância de seu objeto de afeto.

- Isso é ótimo, Naruto! – seu pai exclamou, empolgado. - Jiraya comentou algo a respeito, mas ele estava certo e até mesmo decepcionado, por seu discípulo estar propenso a não aceitar.

- Pois então… - disse, dando de ombros. - Eu pensei muito e decidi que irei com ele.

- Mas, você não pensava em ir antes. – Sasuke comentou, demonstrando não estar muito convencido. - O que o fez mudar de ideia?

Naruto olhou para o irmão e sorriu. Havia conversado com o mais velho sobre suas dúvidas e vontade de negar o pedido de Jiraya. Logicamente, não lhe confessara o real motivo, mas demonstrou estar certo de que não abandonaria a família. Sasuke entendera e agora deveria estar muito confuso por sua mudança repentina de opinião. Conhecendo-o tão bem, o moreno não aceitaria uma desculpa esfarrapada como resposta, mas, infelizmente, não existia nada que fosse convincente o bastante para apagar aquela ruga de preocupação que surgira no semblante do outro.

- Eu comecei a refletir mais um pouco no que seria melhor para mim e cheguei à conclusão que continuar sendo instruído pelo meu mentor é o melhor que posso ter, no momento. – explicou, seriamente, esperando que o irmão aceitasse, sem mais questionamentos.

Todavia, Sasuke resolveu usar um pouco da desculpa que Naruto usara quando conversara sobre os motivos de não seguir o tutor.

- Mas saindo do país você estará longe de nós, de sua família. E se precisar de ajuda, se ficar doente…

O loiro tentou conter a raiva pelo irmão o estar considerando incapaz e, principalmente, colocando suas próprias palavras contra si. Sasuke não tinha culpa de sua mudança de pensamentos, pelo menos, não que fosse consciente disso. Por isso, Naruto conteve-se e tentou rebater o mais amenamente possível, para não gerar desconfiança e uma situação desconfortável entre ambos.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança, Sasuke. Saberei cuidar bem de mim. Além do mais, o Jiraya-sensei me guiará.

- Isso é verdade, Sasuke. – Mikoto concordou com a voz afável de sempre, porém, seus olhos negros como os do filho, olhavam para o mesmo com certa reprovação. - Esse é um grande passo para seu irmão, deve parabenizá-lo e não desmotivá-lo.

Dito isso, Sasuke pareceu perdido em palavras. Como se finalmente percebesse o erro que vinha cometendo. Na noite anterior, perto do lago, mostrara-se tão ansioso pela aprovação do irmão mais novo sobre seu noivado e Naruto lhe apoiara, dando todo incentivo que necessitava. E agora que precisava apenas retribuir, o colocava na mira de incertezas e preocupações infundadas.

- Não era minha intenção desmotivá-lo, Naruto. – admitiu, olhando envergonhado para o irmão. - Eu só não… Desculpe-me. – pediu, para em seguida, tentar consertar sua gafe. - É uma ótima oportunidade para você, sem dúvidas, e deve aproveitar para ascender em seus conhecimentos.

Naruto sorriu largamente, confortado pela ideia de que Sasuke era sincero em suas palavras. Seria difícil ficar longe dele, porém, sabia que era para o melhor.

- O que é isso no seu pulso, Naruto? – Sakura observou, fugindo totalmente do assunto que discutiam. - Se machucou?

O loiro ergueu o braço, levantando um pouco a manga de seu traje e expondo a parte enfaixada.

- Isso? Err… foi causado pelas atividades extracurriculares. – confessou, rindo meio encabulado. Aproveitou que ninguém fez mais comentários, para se despedir: - Se me dão licença, preciso ir contar a novidade para meu mentor.

- Não se atrase para o jantar, querido. – Mikoto alertou, preocupada pelo rapaz já ter pulado duas refeições.

- Voltarei antes do anoitecer! – garantiu, acenando enquanto deixava a mansão.

oOo

Quando chegou a casa de seu mentor, o encontrou na pequena biblioteca pessoal, rodeado por livros e, como sempre, fazendo anotações em um diário. O homem alto, com a idade refletindo-se nos longos e rebeldes cabelos brancos, era seu mestre em sociologia – ciência a qual Naruto se dedicava.

Ao contrário de seu irmão – que escolhera medicina -, gostava de pesquisar o comportamento humano e os processos que interligavam os indivíduos.

Estava atrasado para seus estudos, naquele dia, mas mesmo assim o preceptor o saudou com um grande sorriso. E este se ampliou muito mais quando deu a notícia sobre sua decisão de acompanhá-lo para fora do país.

- Finalmente decidiu que virá comigo, garoto? – Jiraya riu, demonstrando estar muito satisfeito. - Juro que pensei que minha viagem seria solitária.

Saber que seu tutor dava tanto valor a sua companhia naquela viagem, fazia com que Naruto sentisse que havia mesmo feito a escolha certa. Não tinha do que se arrepender.

- Pois se enganou! - replicou ao mestre, com humor. - Achou que eu deixaria uma oportunidade dessas passar?

- Achei! – retorquiu sinceramente, vendo os olhos azuis de seu discípulo se arregalarem um pouco pela descrença. - Ora, convenhamos, pirralho, você é muito apegado a sua família. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas de que não vá chegar no último instante e desistir.

- Não vou! – Naruto afirmou, com convicção. Depois, concluiu amenamente: - Eu pensei muito e quero ir com você.

Jiraya o olhou, confirmando que havia determinação no semblante do jovem Uzumaki, e sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquilo e confiante no que ele lhe dizia. Queria que o rapaz viesse consigo porque, acima de tudo, aquela seria uma chance única para que se aprofundasse na essência do que passava de conhecimento para ele. Infelizmente, viu seu querido discípulo vacilar quando fez a proposta e nunca o culparia, acaso preferisse ficar. Naruto se mostrava com a personalidade forte de um homem bom e perseverante - mesmo em seus dezessete anos de idade -, no entanto, quando o assunto girava em torno de sua família, a coisa mudava de figura.

Órfão de mãe desde o nascimento, o loiro fora criado praticamente pelos empregados da casa, já que seu próprio pai viveu a perda da amada durante os primeiros quatro anos após a morte da mesma. Nesse período, Minato conhecera Mikoto, a viúva que o fizera aprender a amar novamente. A partir da união dos dois, a vida de Naruto mudou, e o tempo que a ele fora negligenciado carinho e atenção, foi rapidamente sobrepujado pelo amor que passou a receber da madrasta e do próprio pai, com o adendo que ganhara até mesmo um irmão postiço, que sempre o tratara como seu verdadeiro caçula.

Sendo assim, após ter vivenciado a ausência de uma família real durante quatro anos, Naruto crescera acostumado e dependente do contato e amor daqueles que lhe tiraram da solidão. Jiraya acreditava que cortar aquele vínculo seria impossível. Mas surpreendia-se ao perceber que o rapaz tinha crescido muito mais do que presumira.

- Isso é ótimo, garoto! – Jiraya disse, com empolgação, folheando a agenda em cima da mesa e verificando uma página em especial, informou: - Melhor deixar tudo preparado para, início do próximo mês, partirmos.

O sorriso do loiro, aos poucos se apagou. Sem nem mesmo fazer cálculos de cabeça, expôs o que o havia perturbado:

- Isso é antes do casamento do Sasuke.

Jiraya lembrou-se do anúncio feito no salão de festas no baile de máscaras e assentiu:

- Certamente que é. Mas não temos como adiar a data. Estou sendo esperado para um congresso.

- Ele não vai gostar muito disso. – Naruto pensou alto, sabendo bem que o irmão mais velho se decepcionaria por não tê-lo presente em um dos dias mais importantes da vida dele.

- Sasuke vai entender. – Jiraya afirmou, com um pouco de desgosto. - Você também tem que levar em consideração as suas prioridades, Naruto.

O jovem concordava com seu mentor. Precisava pensar um pouco mais em si, senão sempre ficaria a margem do irmão e do nome de sua família. Não queria isso, queria ser conhecido por seus próprios feitos. E teria que fazer sacrifícios para alcançar seus objetivos. Sasuke teria que entendê-lo.

- Tem razão. – disse, após inspirar profundamente, e confirmou: - Início do mês, então!

O mais velho sorriu satisfeito e começou a fazer algumas anotações na mesma página aberta da agenda. Naruto ficou a observá-lo, sentado na cadeira a frente da mesa de estudos e depois de ponderar um pouco, tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Sensei… Você conhece algum livro que fale sobre demônios ou seres sobrenaturais?

O homem de cabelos brancos parou imediatamente a mão que escrevia e olhou num misto de estranhamento e curiosidade para o discípulo, que perante a sua breve observação, remexeu-se na cadeira, como se estivesse desconfortável com o peso do olhar sobre si.

- Demonologia? – Jiraya indagou, num timbre suspeito.

Naruto deu de ombros, rindo meio sem graça, e confirmou:

- Se é assim que se fala, então, é isso.

Jiraya elevou uma sobrancelha e arrastou a cadeira para trás, se levantando.

- É assim que se fala. Demonologia é um estudo sistemático dos demônios. – ele ratificou, intrigado com a pergunta do aluno. - Mas… Por que o interesse nisso, Naruto?

- Apenas uma curiosidade. – riu nervosamente e mentiu: - Ontem na festa escutei um grupo de pessoas conversando sobre o assunto e achei interessante. Nada de mais.

O preceptor não parecia muito convencido da explicação do jovem a sua frente. Aquele era um assunto delicado, principalmente na sociedade em que viviam.

- Não é algo muito comum. – Jiraya comentou, observando atentamente as reações do pupilo. - As pessoas falando disso abertamente, quero dizer.

- Pois é… - Naruto assentiu, despreocupado e olhando com mais segurança para seu mestre, questionou: - Então, teria algum livro que pudesse me indicar?

Jiraya ponderou, querendo acreditar que o interesse de seu aluno era somente uma curiosidade juvenil de alguém que gostava de se inteirar sobre os mais variados assuntos. Por isso, caminhou até uma das estantes do amplo escritório, e procurou por entre os títulos ali expostos.

- Na verdade, eu tenho algo aqui que posso emprestar para que leia. – disse, correndo os olhos pelas fileiras de livros.

Naruto imediatamente levantou-se da cadeira e foi se aproximar do mentor.

- Sério? – perguntou, levemente empolgado.

Não demorou muito para que o homem encontrasse o grosso livro de capa amarronzada e estendesse o braço para alcançá-lo.

- Aqui está. – disse, olhando para o objeto em suas mãos e, após hesitar um instante, virou-se para o jovem e estendeu para que pegasse. - Não fique exibindo isso por aí. Algumas pessoas podem levar para o lado errado e achar que está praticando algum tipo de culto ou sabe-se lá o quê.

Naruto aceitou o que lhe era oferecido, olhando para o livro com admiração. Não tinha intenções de deixar que os outros soubessem ou vissem sobre o que pesquisava. Já se sentia culpado o suficiente por estar mentindo para Jiraya, mesmo sendo necessário. Jamais teria coragem de contar a verdade. Como confessaria que tivera uma noite de devassidão com um possível demônio? E pior, como explicar que estava curioso para saber que tipo de criatura esse mesmo ser era?

Qualquer um teria certeza de que enlouquecera. Ninguém o entenderia…

- Pode deixar. – concordou com os termos e agradeceu com um largo sorriso: - Obrigado Jiraya-sensei!

O mais velho sorriu de volta, confiando nas palavras do rapaz.

oOo

Prometera que voltaria para casa antes do anoitecer. Sua família não o condenaria por estar retornando após o crepúsculo, porém, uma das coisas que mais prezava, era sua palavra. Gostaria de ter chegado à propriedade ainda dia, só que a conversa com Jiraya se estendera e o tempo passou de uma forma que sequer notou. Era tarde, quase passavam das nove e o jantar há muito deveria ter sido servido. Teria que pedir desculpas a Mikoto por ter quebrado sua promessa. A mulher, mesmo não sendo sua mãe verdadeira, o criara como seu próprio filho, até mais mimado que Sasuke. Ela se preocupava consigo e certamente lhe daria um sermão maternal sobre como devia se alimentar devidamente.

Tentou apertar o passo quando entrou pelos portões da vasta propriedade. Preferira ir andando para casa de Jiraya. Na maioria das vezes era assim que fazia o trajeto, ainda que seu pai e irmão insistissem que seria mais cômodo e seguro que um cocheiro o levasse. Sempre negava. Mas se tivesse usado de um coche, certamente não estaria tão atrasado assim.

Cortou caminho da forma que pode, sem se importar em usar a estrada convencional, que seria um pouco mais demorada. Numa marcha rápida, cruzou o gramado descampado, vendo ao longe a mansão iluminada. Esperava que todos já tivessem jantado ao invés de ficarem lhe aguardando. Caso isso tivesse acontecido, se sentiria ainda mais culpado.

Adentrou pelo pequeno bosque, sem precisar ajustar a visão, pois a lua cheia mais uma vez estava no céu, iluminando tudo com intensidade. Aquela luz alva que trazia claridade ao seu caminho, além de fazê-lo recordar de como o satélite estivera bonito na noite anterior, o fez notar um vulto cruzando a sua frente, tão ligeiro como se fosse o próprio vento.

Assustado, cessou imediatamente os passos, observando ao redor. Estava seguro dentro da propriedade, sabia disso. No entanto… a familiaridade da situação fez emergir lembranças da sombra que pensara ter visto quando saíra do baile e rumara para o lago. Seria possível que sua mente estivesse tão perturbada a ponto de estar imaginando o mesmo tipo de coisa, novamente?

Olhou ao redor, com o coração palpitando acelerado; entretanto, este cessou os batimentos de repente, assim que seus olhos alcançaram a figura recostada no tronco de uma das árvores.

Era ele.

Esqueceu-se de respirar por um momento, admirando o homem de longos cabelos negros, que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o fitava com escárnio e altivez.

Pensou que o encontro havia sido algo casual, que não voltaria a acontecer, mas ali estava ele, observando-o com seus olhos de cor tão exótica.

- Orochimaru-sama… - sussurrou o nome, tão baixo, como se estivesse com medo da criatura simplesmente esvaecer perante seus olhos, acaso quebrasse o silêncio que havia entre eles.

- Na-ru-to. – silabou lentamente, sem pronunciar qualquer som.

A forma como ele o chamara – mudamente – fez com que um calafrio percorresse o corpo do loiro. Mas não conseguia se mover, por mais que quisesse ir até ele. Não sabia distinguir se seu travamento provinha do medo ou da excitação de estar revendo aquele ser.

Petrificado onde estava, viu o moreno se desencostar da árvore e caminhar em sua direção, vagarosamente. Cada passo dado, parecia medido com precisão, como se fosse um felino a caminho da caça indefesa.

Naruto engoliu em seco, com a aproximação do corpo do outro homem, que não demorou muito para colocar-se diante de si. A proximidade fazendo aflorar no loiro a mesma necessidade quase incontrolável da primeira vez que o moreno surgira.

E com temor de acabar denunciando sua ânsia, desviou o olhar.

- Eu sei o que você quer. – o homem de pele branca, murmurou.

Naruto estremeceu. A voz arrastada desencadeando aquele efeito com uma facilidade que o aterrorizava, internamente. Nunca sentira esse tipo de magnetismo antes, nem mesmo por Sasuke. Com o irmão, o sentimento era o que regia sua paixão; com Orochimaru, só a presença dele era suficiente para deixá-lo atordoado. Como isso podia ser possível, quando somente o conhecera por uma noite? Era ilógico e assustador.

Era incapaz de negar o desejo latente por aquela criatura, porém, tinha que chegar à casa… Precisava resistir, ainda que fosse difícil.

- E-Eu não posso. – esforçou-se a dizer, sendo tomado por um forte arrependimento.

- Eu também estou com pressa. – o homem lhe disse, demonstrando que sabia de seus motivos para negar-lhe. O moreno tocou seu queixo, arrepiando o loiro com os dedos gelados. Ergueu assim o rosto para si e falou baixo: - Pressa de estar dentro do seu corpo.

Impossibilitado de evitar os olhos de pupilas verticais, Naruto se viu completamente perdido em seu dilema. Seus entes se preocupariam com sua demora, já deveriam estar cismados com sua demora, mesmo que soubessem que às vezes se atrasava para retornar da casa de seu mentor.

- Eu… n-não pos-sso… - gaguejou, perdido nas esferas cor de âmbar. - Minha família… Ahh! – gemeu, interrompendo o que ia falar ao ter a ponta da língua úmida do moreno acariciando seus lábios.

- Eles o terão durante o dia… - decidiu o outro, depositando um suave beijo na boca do loiro. - Esqueça-os…

- Orochimaru-sama… - Naruto suspirou, vendo sua determinação se esvair por completo.

A mão fria deste tocou seu ombro, deslizando lentamente por seu braço, até chegar a sua mão. Foi quando o loiro lembrou-se do livro que trazia consigo, que era agora, delicadamente, retirado de si.

Orochimaru desviara os olhos para observar brevemente o conteúdo do livro e ao voltar a fitar os orbes azuis, indagou com sarcasmo:

- Andou pensando em mim?

Naruto ficou apreensivo, temendo que o moreno se ressentisse e tentou explicar:

- Eu só queria saber…

- O que eu sou? – Orochimaru completou a pergunta, seriamente, vendo os olhos azuis se arregalarem quando lançou o objeto bruscamente para o lado, fazendo quicar surdamente no solo de terra. – Eu digo para você quem eu sou…

O único alerta que Naruto teve foi o olhar perigoso que a criatura lhe dedicou, antes de empurrá-lo contra a árvore mais próxima. Mesmo assim, foi incapaz de reagir, ou impedir que o outro atacasse sua boca, enquanto o despia de suas roupas.

- Eu habito a noite, tomo por direito o que me cativa. – o ser, recitou; suas palavras ganhando a atenção de sua presa.

Não havia sutileza nos dedos que praticamente arrancavam as vestes do loiro, muito menos na volúpia com que seus lábios, mais uma vez, moviam-se sobre os dele.

- E você… - o moreno continuou, um pouco ofegante, após apartar o beijo, fixando seus olhos no brilho dos azuis que o miravam nublados. - Você clamou por mim, com toda essa dor e sofrimento.

Tudo o que Naruto conseguiu fazer foi escutar e permitir que ele continuasse a despi-lo, deixando que sua reserva anterior se perdesse para o desejo que tinha de sentir o corpo daquele homem junto ao seu.

- Esse seu sentimento imundo me guiou até sua cama… - Orochimaru apontou com malícia. - E você me recebeu.

Em poucos segundos, o loiro estava totalmente nu e exposto na claridade da lua. Os olhos famintos dedicaram um breve momento para apreciar o corpo esculpido diante de si, reparando na ereção pulsante que lhe dizia exatamente pelo que almejava.

- Agora anseia por meus toques e meu corpo, como sua tábua de salvação… - os dedos gélidos acariciaram seu torso, apreciando o arrepio que sentia na pele bronzeada e que fizeram os mamilos do loiro se eriçarem. - E eu a serei… - afirmou, trazendo seu próprio sexo para fora da calça de sua vestimenta e o acariciando, para então finalizar: - Mas você se perderá para mim e somente para mim…

Naruto foi privado de pensar. As palavras de Orochimaru o afetando inimaginavelmente, fazendo com que seu único impulso fosse tomar a boca dele na sua, devorando-a com urgência. Gemeu em meio ao beijo ao ter a língua do outro tocando a sua em movimentos sensuais.

Com sua necessidade atingindo o limite, o moreno puxou o quadril do loiro para cima, firmando-o contra a árvore, ao passo que instintivamente o humano envolvia sua cintura com as pernas. Sem aviso, ou preparação alguma, posicionou seu membro intumescido na entrada apertada e empurrou-se para dentro daquele confinamento morno.

Naruto arqueou a cabeça para trás, trincou os dentes e cravou as unhas no tecido da veste que cobria os ombros pálidos do moreno. Aquela dor lacerante que lhe era compelida, fazia com que lágrimas indesejadas brotassem em seus olhos fechados e, sem querer, deixasse escapar um choramingo.

- O que foi, Naruto? – a criatura lhe perguntou, com deboche, movimentando-se impiedosamente para dentro e para fora do corpo do loiro.

- Dói! – Naruto soluçou.

Era verdade. A dor parecia estar duas vezes pior do que quando Orochimaru o penetrara pela primeira vez. Certamente, isso se dava por ainda estar machucado pelas atividades incessantes da noite anterior, mas não diminuía seu sofrimento saber a causa de tamanha agonia.

- Quer que eu vá embora? – o moreno questionou com um acento sarcástico, lambendo a linha de seu pescoço, e sem cessar o entra e sai do anus do humano.

Um pânico estranho atingiu o âmago de Naruto, que imediatamente abraçou o ser que o possuía, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço.

- N-não… - replicou, quase angustiado. – Eu aguento.

O moreno riu, arremetendo-se com mais força dentro do canal estreito do loiro, enquanto este tentava conter o choro e disfarçar a dor que o aplacava. O sangue mais uma vez lubrificava a passagem abusada por seu membro e a sucumbência de Naruto lhe dava ainda mais a sensação de poder.

E poder era o que ele queria e teria, sobre aquele humano.

Puxando cuidadosamente - com a mão livre - a cabeça do loiro para trás, beijou-o lentamente com delicadeza, tentando distraí-lo da dor. Logo a agonia passaria, mas precisava que Naruto relaxasse.

- Quero que sinta prazer. – murmurou, pegando o braço do jovem e retirando a gaze que envolvia o pulso. Olhou com satisfação para as duas pequenas marcas deixadas e lambeu o local, fazendo o loiro estremecer e gemer baixinho.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer. A dor continuava a perturbá-lo, no entanto, agora de uma forma prazerosa. Seus braços foram suspensos, sendo pressionados contra o caule da árvore pelas mãos do moreno, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, sem interferir nas estocadas entre suas nádegas.

A necessidade intensa de satisfazer aquele ser e ser saciado por ele, confundiam Naruto; fazia com que seu coração batesse tão forte, que perguntava-se se seria possível que o moreno o escutasse.

- O q-que é isso que e-estou sentindo, Orochimaru-sama? – ofegou, vocalizando seus pensamentos, sem querer.

O moreno sorriu enviesado e abocanhou um dos pequenos mamilos, sugando-os com força e recebendo um gemido alto do loiro.

- É você quem deve me dizer… - lambeu o botão avermelhado e inchado no peito do rapaz e rebateu: - O que você está sentindo?

Naruto fechou os olhos marejados, subitamente ficando frustrado. Ele não sabia responder. Não sabia o que era aquilo que parecia querer arrebentar seu coração. O homem riu suavemente de si, mordiscando seu mamilo.

- O que um mortal poderia sentir por um demônio? – inquiriu o moreno, num timbre debochado, socando seu sexo com mais firmeza no orifício do jovem e atingindo seu ponto de prazer com força.

- Orochimaru-sama! – gritou em deleite, ante ao choque de puro êxtase que repercutia por cada fibra de seu corpo.

Naruto tentou, em vão, formular uma resposta, ao passo que corpos frios se enrolavam e subiam por seus braços. Antes mesmo que pudesse virar a cabeça e confirmar do que se tratava, um grito rompeu de sua garganta e seus olhos cerraram, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos se fecharam com toda a força que tinha contra as de Orochimaru.

O moreno deu uma suave risada, admirando a serpente que mordia o pulso já violado do loiro. Então, moveu seu olhar para outra extremidade a tempo de assistir o segundo réptil dar o bote no outro punho, até então, imaculado.

Um novo grito varou a noite e os olhos azuis se reviraram em suas órbitas, demonstrando toda agonia do rapaz.

Queimava… O veneno, ou o que quer que fosse injetado por aqueles seres rastejantes através de suas presas, inflamava-se em seu interior. Naruto envergonhava-se por permitir que as lágrimas voltassem a escorrer por seu rosto, mas aquela sensação, o desesperava.

Até que as presas deixaram sua carne e suas mãos relaxaram. Sua garganta ardia e seu corpo parecia ao mesmo tempo entorpecido e ativo. Forçou-se a focar sua visão embaçada no homem junto a si e distinguiu como ele o olhava fixamente, de um jeito estranhamente fascinado e maligno.

- Sua resposta virá, mais cedo ou mais tarde… - ele arfou, pressionando-o mais contra a árvore e trazendo os braços do loiro para baixo, mantendo suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas por seus dedos que criavam um interessante contraste por causa da diferente tonalidade de suas peles.

O moreno repetiu o mesmo que fizera na primeira noite e lambeu o sangue que brotava e escorria dos ferimentos em ambos os pulsos, sorrindo enigmaticamente para Naruto, que só conseguiu gemer e excitar-se com o contato um tanto erótico da língua em sua pele.

O jovem apertou as pernas, um pouco mais forte ao redor da cintura do outro, recebendo um grunhido como resposta ao fazer com que o sexo pálido se enterrasse no interior de seu corpo.

Queria perguntar sobre aquelas serpentes, saber qual o intuito daqueles seres o picarem, mas sua mente estava distante, tão distante que acabou proferindo a questão sem ao menos perceber.

- Estou marcando o que pretendo ter para mim: seu corpo. – respondeu-lhe o moreno, enfiando-se dentro dele brutamente.

Havia uma intensidade palpável nas palavras da criatura – palavras estas que trouxeram um senso maior de ostentação ao ego de Naruto. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço branco, tocando os cabelos negros entre os dedos – sentindo a textura macia - e tomou a boca do moreno num beijo cálido, demonstrando o quanto estava de acordo com o que quer que ele quisesse fazer de si.

- Mais, Orochimaru-sama… - gemeu, ao ter a próstata atacada novamente pela ponta da ereção do moreno, fazendo com que o choque se repetisse, como da vez anterior. – Mais… Mais!

O demônio prazerosamente atendeu as súplicas do humano, lhe fazendo delirar em êxtase. O corpo quente que possuía, se deleitava com sua rigidez cravando-se em seu interior. A entrega do loiro era tanta que, para o moreno, ficava praticamente impossível não ser levado por tamanho entusiasmo. Principalmente quando o jovem deixou que um gemido mais longo escapasse de sua garganta e o orgasmo o atingisse sem ao menos ser, efetivamente, tocado em seu sexo.

Os jatos de sêmen espirraram entre seus abdomens, e a passagem em que Orochimaru encontrava-se confinado, se contraiu, apertando ainda mais sua masculinidade e, entre ofegos pesados, preencheu o canal com sua semente.

Naruto sorriu levemente ao sentir a viscosidade ser expelida em seu interior. O líquido morno logo estaria escorrendo de suas nádegas, prova de que dera prazer a criatura que respirava pesadamente junto ao seu ouvido.

- _Meu_… - o moreno ofegou, beijando o loiro com avidez.

O rapaz entregou-se a boca faminta que se movia com sofreguidão sobre a sua, gemendo de satisfação em meio ao beijo. Seu corpo foi afastado do caule da árvore e deitado no chão de terra escura, aonde o homem continuou a tomar seus lábios com voracidade e a possuí-lo como se sequer tivesse - a apenas segundos atrás – chegado ao ápice.

Mas Naruto não se importava com o como ou o porquê, naquele momento. Tudo o que queria era que o homem acima de si continuasse se arremetendo dentro de si…

E que o desejasse como a ninguém mais…

oOo

Continua...

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Naruto + Sasuke / Orochimaru x Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Lemon, Sobrenatural, Angst...

-

* * *

_Essa dor é intensa demais para mim?  
Posso continuar sendo o mesmo?  
Quando essa dor consumir meu coração  
Minha alma será capaz de suportar?_

* * *

-

Seu corpo se retesou ao sentir algo molhado tocar a sua face. Seus olhos tremeram, forçando a se abrirem, enquanto a sensação em seu rosto se repetia. Os orbes azuis, pesados, se descerraram. Tomando lentamente noção das coisas à sua frente, Naruto suspirou. O cheiro da terra aguçava seu olfato, à medida que as gotas de orvalho, metodicamente, pingavam em sua bochecha.

Drenado.

Assim se sentia.

Ficara tão exausto com o novo encontro que tivera com Orochimaru que, em algum momento – que sequer se lembrava qual –, simplesmente apagara. Podia afirmar, com sua mente saindo aos poucos do torpor do sono, que se perdera nos braços daquele homem. Fora privado de pensamentos coerentes, estes sobrepujados pela intensidade dos sentimentos que estavam aflorando rápido demais, para sua compreensão.

Fixou os olhos no céu acima de si e nos primeiros raios de sol que se infiltravam entre as folhagens dos topos das árvores da pequena floresta em que se encontrava. Gostaria de fechar os olhos e continuar ali, descansando. Esperando, até que anoitecesse novamente e ele viesse ao seu encontro.

Mas não podia. Tinha que espantar o cansaço e retornar para casa.

Porque sua família o esperava.

Desde a noite anterior, o esperavam.

Enfim, a realidade despertava, bruscamente, sua mente sonolenta.

Impulsionando o corpo para cima, trincou os dentes para suportar a dor que abateu por todo seu corpo, principalmente, entre suas nádegas. Mas o que o deixou desnorteado por alguns segundos, foi uma vertigem que tentava lhe dominar. Seus olhos se fecharam, instintivamente. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o pulso protestar, dolorido. A sensação pareceu perdurar por horas a fio; fazendo com que sua mente aparentasse espiralar e o mundo ao seu redor girar como se não tivesse controle.

Subitamente, a náusea o atingiu. Tão forte que, mesmo não tendo nada em seu estômago - desde o baile da noite retrasada -, teve que virar o corpo e colocar aquela ânsia para fora. A bílis foi a única coisa que atingiu o solo de terra escura, enquanto tentava se livrar do repentino mal-estar.

Estremecido, buscou recuperar o fôlego e a estabilidade. E, aos poucos, conseguiu banir a indisposição.

Não deveria ter ficado sem comer por tanto tempo. A falta de alimentação, somada a exaustão causada pelas as atividades que vinha praticando com Orochimaru, o estava debilitando.

Seguro de que estava bem, colocou-se de pé, procurando por suas roupas, localizando-as não muito longe de si. Caminhou, vagarosamente, até elas e as recolheu, peça por peça, vestindo-as e cobrindo seu corpo, até então, nu.

Seus pulsos latejavam levemente e, somente por isso, apanhou a gaze que anteriormente enfaixava um único ferimento. Rasgou-a em duas e, com cuidado, cobriu ambos machucados, parando brevemente para observar a segunda marca deixada, profundamente, na pele delicada do local.

Pegou-se intrigado com o ferimento, ou melhor, com a falta de motivo para sua feitura. Mesmo alheio aos motivos da criatura, sabia que as serpentes estavam ligadas a ele. E, pelo que reparara, Orochimaru tinha um prazer quase sádico em usá-las. Só gostaria de saber exatamente para quê.

A verdade é que ansiava conhecer muita coisa sobre o ser sobrenatural, mas, acima de tudo, descobrir o que ele era.

Terminou de proteger os pulsos, com a intenção maior de que não fossem vistas as marcas das presas neles. Não queria que sua família percebesse e acabassem fazendo um inquérito sobre o que era aquilo. Também, sequer saberia o que explicar, já que, definitivamente, não diria a verdade.

Deu uma breve olhada para si mesmo e sorriu desolado ante o estado desgrenhado em que se encontrava. Suas roupas estavam amarrotadas e não precisava ter um espelho para ver que seus cabelos deveriam estar sujos de terra.

Que tipo de mentira teria que inventar, dessa vez, para evitar que sua família suspeitasse de algo?

Sorriu tristemente pela constatação.

Mentir nunca fora um hábito, justamente o contrário. Porém, estava fora de questão dizer a verdade. Se fosse descoberto que estava tendo relações sexuais com um homem que, na realidade, nem humano era, sua família o escorraçaria, ou coisa pior…

Sempre tivera muita ciência do que a sociedade considerava politicamente correto e o que a mesma execrava. Sua atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo, começando pelo irmão mais velho e agora Orochimaru, seria considerada uma abominação, um pecado imundo e imperdoável.

Pensar nas consequências para tal, causava medo em si.

Antes de partir rumo à mansão, avistou o livro que Orochimaru tinha se desfeito com desdém. Jazia a alguns metros de onde estava – o lugar em que tudo acontecera. Tratou de pegá-lo e limpá-lo com a mão, da terra que o sujava. Além de sua curiosidade, aquele livro teria que ser devolvido ao seu mestre, por isso, não poderia deixá-lo ali ou perdê-lo, de forma alguma.

As palavras recitadas pelo moreno retornaram a sua memória, vívidas, como se pudesse escutá-lo sussurrando bem perto de seu ouvido.

"_O que um mortal poderia sentir por um demônio?"_

Intencionalmente, ou não, Orochimaru confirmara sua verdadeira identidade. Por trás do homem sedutor e do exímio amante, se encontrava um demônio. Um ser desconhecido que, segundo a crença popular, trazia mau agouro e usava os humanos em seus planos demoníacos.

Agora tinha noção de que estava entrando num território perigoso, só precisava descobrir o quão arriscado era se envolver com um ser que, até então, só o procurara por luxúria.

A conscientização de que estava permitindo que um demônio possuísse seu corpo, estranhamente, não o abalava como achava que deveria. Saber que Orochimaru o desejava, causava excitamento e fazia com que seu coração batesse um pouco mais acelerado.

Apertou o livro contra si, ante a confusão que o acometeu. E, decidindo afastar os pensamentos sobre o moreno e focar-se em sua família, caminhou na direção do casarão.

oOo

Assim que a porta principal foi aberta, o peso da culpa caiu sobre si. O serviçal que, inicialmente, mostrou-se surpreso e levemente preocupado, ao inspecionar seu estado, recuperou-se rápido, dando-lhe boas-vindas e apressou-se a chamar pelos patrões.

_- Senhor! Ele voltou!_ – escutou exclamar a voz do criado, vinda da sala de estar, para onde este seguira. _- Ele está de volta!_

Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em subir para seu quarto, estava envolto por um abraço. Sua madrasta tinha os braços finos ao redor de seu pescoço e no tom de voz, o alívio de quem passara por momentos de angústia.

- Graças a Deus você está bem…

Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer. Tinha consciência de que causaria preocupação a sua família, mas jamais imaginou na intensidade em que esta se apresentaria. Hesitantemente, retribuiu com carinho o abraço, vendo ali perto seu pai parecendo um tanto frustrado. Mais adiante – muitos passos atrás de Minato – estava seu irmão.

Sem conseguir impedir, seus olhos se fixaram nele e no modo como este o fitava. Sasuke aparentava estar se livrando, pouco a pouco, de uma tensão muito grande. Os olhos negros verificavam suas condições, inspecionando silenciosamente, ao passo que se convencia de que tudo estava bem.

- O que aconteceu, Naruto? – seu pai perguntou, demonstrando preocupação e irritação ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpem-me. – pediu, sem jeito, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

Suas palavras serviram apenas para desencadear mais aborrecimento em seu pai.

- É tudo o que tem a dizer? – indagou autoritário, um tom que Naruto raramente o vira se dirigir a si. - Sabe o quanto ficamos preocupados?

Percebendo o leve descontrole do marido, Mikoto apartou um pouco o abraço, apenas para olhar nos olhos do rapaz loiro e carinhosamente tocar o rosto levemente sujo.

- Quando você não chegou no horário habitual, mandamos um empregado até a casa de Jiraya para buscá-lo, mas quando ele voltou dizendo que você tinha partido há horas, nos desesperamos. – ela contou, com a voz suave e com resquícios do quanto o que a fizera passar fora ruim.

Naruto admitia, internamente, que passara dos limites. Não deveria ter deixado sua família esperando sem qualquer notícia sua, porém, o que estava feito não poderia mais mudar. Ainda olhava para Sasuke, tentando decifrar o que aqueles olhos negros esperavam de si, se o recriminavam tanto quanto seu pai, mas não conseguia ler aquele semblante sério e muito menos sua falta de palavras. O irmão mais velho apenas o fitava, não se intrometendo.

- Sinto muito. – se desculpou, mais uma vez, continuando a olhar para os orbes escuros de Sasuke.

No entanto, não conseguia discernir o motivo certo de estar pedindo desculpas daquele jeito. Se o fazia para sua família, por ter sumido sem dar explicações, ou se para o moreno, por ter se deixado seduzir por um estranho. Era estupidez pensar assim, Naruto sabia disso. Afinal, não tinha porque se sentir culpado, como se tivesse traído o sentimento que nem era recíproco.

- Não vai contar onde esteve durante a noite inteira? E porque nem se preocupou em comunicar sua família? – o pai questionou, exigente. O loiro mais velho gesticulou para o estado deplorável do filho e criticou: - E olhe como você está. O que aconteceu, Naruto?

Sua mente era um completo branco, como poderia pensar numa desculpa? Sendo assim, falou a primeira coisa que raciocinou no momento:

- Eu gostaria de me limpar e descansar.

Antes que Minato abrisse a boca para protestar, Mikoto interveio:

- Pode ir, Naruto. Mandarei que preparem um banho. Descanse e depois pode nos dizer o que aconteceu, sim?

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sincero, porém, cansado.

Esforçando-se para disfarçar o incomodo, dando um curto e último olhar para o irmão mais velho, subiu as escadas. Não se atreveu a se voltar na direção do pai. Não queria ver o que quer que fosse que este estivesse expressando.

Chegando ao seu quarto, olhou para cama com vontade de esquecer o resto e se jogar no colchão macio, mas sua higiene pessoal vinha em primeiro lugar, depois descansaria o quanto quisesse. Com o livro em mãos, adentrou mais no vasto quarto, aproximando-se da mesinha de cabeceira. Sem pensar muito, abriu a última gaveta e guardou o objeto ali. Antes de fechá-lo de vez, fitou-o por alguns segundos. Aquele livro poderia ser a chave para a verdadeira identidade de Orochimaru. Ansiava por respostas. Entretanto, o momento apropriado para saciar sua curiosidade não era aquele. Sua mente estava tão cansada quanto seu corpo, e precisava urgente de descanso. Certamente, assim que despertasse, estudaria aquelas folhas minuciosamente.

Fechou a gaveta, protegendo o objeto de olhos alheios.

Logo que seu banho ficou pronto, se livrou das roupas sujas, das gazes que cobriam seus pulsos, e imergiu nele. Dentro da água morna da banheira, todos os aborrecimentos e confusões esvaíram-se de sua mente, juntamente com a sujeira. Seu corpo relaxou, satisfeito, imerso na fragrância de sândalo que preenchia o ambiente.

Ensaboando o tórax, cerrou os olhos, suspirando de forma inaudível e afundando-se um pouco mais na água que cobria seu corpo. Fez uma breve comparação da sensação de estar envolto pelo líquido morno com o que sentia quando estava com Orochimaru. Havia uma similaridade. Ambos faziam com que se sentisse acolhido e seguro.

Enquanto deslizava o sabonete por seu abdômen, concluiu que não deveria ser assim – aquela impressão de proteção, junto a Orochimaru, não deveria existir. Porém, era como se sentia quando estava em seu abraço: como se nada no mundo pudesse afetá-lo ou atingi-lo.

Como se nada mais importasse.

Só ele…

Escorregou o sabonete para seu baixo ventre, esfregando o local com suavidade. Arfou levemente sentindo a ereção que começava a se formar. E a causa de sua repentina excitação era ele. Só o pensamento do que experimentava quando estava com o moreno, despertava seu desejo de uma maneira incompreensível.

Seus pulsos ardiam por causa dos ferimentos em contato com a água e o sabão. Mas, continuou a mantê-los submersos para que suas mãos continuassem a acariciar seu próprio sexo, ao mesmo tempo em que o limpava com o sabonete.

- Naruto…

Seu corpo ficou tenso e suas mãos, debaixo da água, se fecharam com mais pressão ao redor do sabonete. Decidiu manter os olhos cerrados, com medo de denunciar sua apreensão.

- Se continuar assim, cansado do jeito que está, pode acabar dormindo dentro da banheira. – ele lhe disse, sem qualquer intenção de ironia.

Naruto sorriu levemente, comovido pela preocupação que existia por trás daquelas palavras e replicou:

- Eu não vou dormir aqui, Sasuke. Já estou terminando.

Escutou os passos se aproximando, enquanto o irmão indagava:

- Você está bem?

- Estou. – assentiu com a cabeça, esperando que o mais velho dissesse o que fazia ali e não demorou que isso acontecesse.

- Ficamos com medo que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido a você. – Sasuke disse, observando o rosto tranquilo do caçula, que estava úmido, assim como os fios de loiros molhados e jogados completamente para trás. - Papai ficou muito preocupado, nunca o vi tão fora de si. O que aconteceu, Naru?

Naruto esperava por aquela pergunta. Na realidade, não havia qualquer outro motivo, depois do que ocorrera, que pudesse levar o irmão tão rapidamente ao seu encalço, tirando o fato de que Sasuke também deveria estar avaliando-o clinicamente.

- Não foi nada de mais, 'Suke. – garantiu, chamando o moreno pelo apelido que lhe dera quando criança, sorrindo debochadamente por saber que o tiraria do sério, já que o outro odiava que abreviasse seu nome daquela forma.

Contudo, Sasuke conteve a irritação pela implicância do loiro e, indignado com a displicência dele, inquiriu:

- Como não?! Você dormiu fora de casa, se é que pode se chamar de dormir, porque você não aparenta ter tido noite de sono alguma. – desviou os olhos negros para a pilha de tecidos imundos no canto do banheiro e apontou com desgosto. - E suas roupas, você estava todo sujo, como se tivesse rolado na terra.

- Talvez isso tenha acontecido. – Naruto deu de ombros, tentando soar casual para disfarçar sua insegurança e o medo que o aplacava por temer que o moreno conseguisse arrancar de si o que acontecera.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, incomodado que o irmão sequer se importava de olhar para si e, sem hesitar, acusou:

- Tem algo diferente em você.

O coração do loiro se acelerou e seus olhos se apertaram involuntariamente. A ciência de que Sasuke percebera algo incomum em si, mesmo que se tratasse de algo ínfimo, trazia à tona o sentimento que vinha tentando duramente suplantar. Demonstrações como aquela de preocupação e atenção, semeavam o que mais queria esquecer.

Seu silêncio e sua aflição deram tempo para o mais velho expor sua maior desconfiança.

- Você está envolvido com alguém?

Naruto respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos, mas manteve-os baixos, fixos na água da banheira. Seus pensamentos retornaram para o demônio com quem vinha tendo encontros. As batidas em seu peito se descompassaram ante a realidade de que, realmente, estava vivenciando um caso com outro alguém. Com um pouco de acanhamento, foi sincero:

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

O moreno demonstrou, por um instante, um baque através de seu olhar que não foi notado pelo rapaz na banheira. Incomodado com o jeito que Naruto se negava a fitá-lo diretamente, Sasuke recolheu das lembranças, palavras ditas pelo mais novo, algo que o deixou ainda mais curioso.

- A mesma pessoa do baile? – quis saber, observando o loiro atentamente, tentando distinguir algum sinal de mentira em suas respostas.

- Sim. – Naruto afirmou.

Novamente, Sasuke foi abalado pela sinceridade do outro jovem. Apesar de não encará-lo, Naruto exibia um leve sorriso, o qual o moreno tinha quase certeza de que o loiro sequer havia se dado conta. Para si, era estranho imaginar o caçula com uma amante. A imagem infantil e de menino dependente que tinha de Naruto não se apagara com os anos em que cresciam juntos. Porém, o loiro estava adquirindo autonomia, confiança, mostrando que brevemente ganharia o mundo e começaria a viver uma vida completamente a parte de sua família. Isso era o que mais incomodava. Ver que, em questão de dias, a pessoa que pensava conhecer como ninguém, estava mudando drasticamente. As atitudes, os sentimentos, tudo parecia diferente e Sasuke tentava encontrar um motivo que tivesse desencadeado aquela transformação. Com pesar, conseguia constatar que seu irmão havia sido envolvido pela paixão por alguma moça e que, dependendo da intensidade desse sentimento, Naruto se dedicaria desmedidamente a essa pessoa.

- Quem é ela? – indagou abruptamente, com a voz endurecida.

- Ninguém que você conheça. – Naruto respondeu, voltando a ensaboar o corpo.

A resposta não era suficiente, pelo menos, não para Sasuke. Queria que o mais novo se confidenciasse consigo, como sempre fazia, mas ao que via, Naruto tentava se esquivar e manter incógnita a identidade da pessoa que estava roubando seu coração.

- Está gostando dela? – a questão surgiu em sua mente repentinamente e deixou os lábios de Sasuke quase que involuntariamente.

Viu Naruto assumir uma postura de timidez e dizer baixo:

- Eu não sei…

A réplica fez com que o moreno ficasse confuso. Naruto estava envolvido com uma mulher, sorrindo apenas por pensar nela, mudando seu modo de agir por ela… Como ainda tinha dúvidas do que sentia por essa pessoa? Isso só reforçava a ingenuidade do mais novo para Sasuke. E, por isso, como irmão mais velho, deveria protegê-lo.

- Se ela for uma moça de família, você pode ser cobrado depois. – falou, tentando encontrar argumentos para fazer o loiro repensar sobre no que se envolvia. - Você ainda é muito novo, não deveria…

- Sasuke, desculpa… - Naruto o interrompeu, voltando seus olhos para o mais velho pela primeira vez desde que haviam iniciado aquela conversa. - Mas eu gostaria de terminar o meu banho e dormir.

- Naruto… - o moreno tentou continuar, mesmo vendo nitidamente que tudo o que o irmão queria era realmente descansar.

- Por favor. – o loiro insistiu.

Sasuke suspirou, vencido pelo semblante cansado que Naruto esboçava. Tinha ido até ali para descobrir o que houvera na noite anterior, mas o assunto acabara desviando e sua intenção se tornara inútil. Perante à quase súplica do outro, se via desarmado e forçou-se a findar a conversa.

- Tudo bem. – aceitou, mas antes de deixar o cômodo, determinou. - Depois conversamos.

Naruto novamente fechou os olhos, aliviado. Não queria ser questionado sobre sua vida. Pelo menos, não agora que estava mais confuso do que nunca. Esperava não magoar ninguém, principalmente Sasuke, por isso, enquanto pudesse evitar mais confrontos como aquele, assim o faria.

oOo

O tempo perdeu o sentido. Logo que se deitou na cama macia, seus olhos pesaram e todo resto se consumiu. Tomado por um sono tão pesado, nem mesmo sonhos ou pesadelos, se recordara de ter. Ao despertar, ainda se sentia cansado, no entanto, julgava a má alimentação como sendo culpada por sua fraqueza. Precisava se alimentar, de qualquer jeito. Todavia, ao se erguer e sentar-se no colchão, sua atenção ficou presa na luz do luar que adentrava pela janela.

A noite em si agora trazia a lembrança dele: Orochimaru.

Não tinha ideia do quão tarde era, mas sabia que havia dormido o dia todo e isso já se tornava o suficiente para se estapear mentalmente por seu lapso. Não podia ficar dormindo o dia inteiro, tinha obrigações, principalmente com seu mentor. Quando fosse procurá-lo na manhã seguinte, sabia que seria repreendido por Jiraya sem clemência.

Infelizmente, precisara daquele descanso… E como precisara.

Acendendo a luminária sobre o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, voltou imediatamente à memória de Naruto a curiosidade a respeito da origem de Orochimaru. O livro que pegara emprestado com Jiraya estava na última gaveta daquele móvel e, sem vacilar, o pegou, cruzando as pernas sobre o leito e começando a folhear atentamente as páginas do mesmo.

Sua busca a cada nova folha, era rápida. O livro parecia uma pequena enciclopédia, que distinguia e comentava um pouco sobre vários seres macabros que a raça humana denominava como demônios. A cada nova página, Naruto sentia mais e mais a decepção por não encontrar nenhum ser que se assemelhasse ou tivesse características parecidas com as de Orochimaru. Tinha quase certeza que aquele livro não teria a resposta para sua mais intensa dúvida.

O que esperava também? Seria impossível que conseguissem catalogar cada espécie de demônio num único livro. Quase se sentiu insano com sua última constatação. Aonde já se vira, criar catálogos para denominar seres malignos?

Malignos… A noção de que o homem que o possuía e despertava sentimentos estranhos em si, era um ser perverso, parecia inconcebível.

Porém, seus olhos fixaram-se com interesse em uma determinada página do livro. Uma que em letras repuxadas, contava sobre a lenda de um tipo de personificação noturna.

Naruto engoliu em seco, ao ler sobre o ser que tomava uma forma masculina para ter relações sexuais com suas vítimas, das quais drenava a energia para se alimentar.

Incubus.

Ele fechou o livro, com o coração batendo forte em seu peito. Não poderia haver outro ser com características tão parecidas, mas ao mesmo tempo, enfrentar a realidade se tornava subitamente difícil. Era como se estivesse sendo usado e por algum motivo aquilo o magoava. O que estava pensando, afinal? Sabia desde o início que Orochimaru não era humano, lera aquele livro com a certeza de que o moreno era um demônio. Então, por que a ideia de ser uma mera fonte de subsistência o incomodava tanto?

Por que esperava mais?

Precisava encontrá-lo…

Jogou as pernas para fora da cama, sentindo uma leve vertigem e parou. Mas assim que a mesma se esvaiu, colocou as roupas para sair e, guardando o livro no mesmo lugar, deixou o quarto.

Era noite… Se estivesse certo, o demônio estaria por perto.

O encontraria.

oOo

Desta vez, Naruto tomou cuidado ao sair de casa. Evitou os locais onde poderia encontrar os pais e o irmão, bem como algum empregado que o denunciaria. Enquanto escapava furtivamente, questões martelavam em sua mente, incessantemente. Por que Orochimaru surgira justamente ali? Ele viera atrás de si, ou simplesmente sempre estivera por perto? Recordava-se dele dizendo que fora atraído por sua dor. Seria isso mesmo? E será que seu sofrimento era um atrativo para aquele ser ou somente um meio de conquistá-lo?

Já do lado de fora, andando mais confiante pelo caminho de pedras dos fundos da casa, em direção a pequena floresta dentro da propriedade, Naruto tentou se apressar, conforme as dúvidas insistiam em atormentá-lo. O escuro da noite não era tão opressor com a luz da lua a guiar seus passos. Se chegasse rapidamente ao local que havia encontrado com Orochimaru na noite anterior, poderia tentar chamá-lo, ou ele simplesmente o acharia.

Mas, contrariando todas as suas pretensões, antes de avançar muito dentro área arborizada, uma mão segurou seu pulso. Pego desprevenido, se assustou. Num primeiro momento, pensou que pudesse ser aquele por quem procurava, porém, quando se virou rapidamente, viu que havia sido pego em flagrante.

Seu irmão, mantendo a pegada em seu pulso – felizmente coberto pelas ataduras -, lhe questionou com o rosto num misto de curiosidade e repreensão:

- Aonde você vai?

Por um instante, só pôde fitar o mais velho, totalmente sem palavras. O confronto que estavam tendo fora súbito demais, impedindo Naruto de pensar com clareza.

- Sasuke… - o nome do moreno passou por seus lábios, enquanto se forçava a sair de seu estado estático.

O outro, interpretando de forma errônea sua falta de resposta, assumiu a situação por si só.

- Vai se encontrar com sua amante? – quis saber, notando o loiro se retrair um pouco. Para Sasuke era como se Naruto já tivesse lhe dado uma réplica positiva. Soltando a pegada que mantinha no pulso do caçula, ponderou: - Se gosta tanto dela assim, deveria conversar com o papai e apresentá-la à família e não ficar saindo escondido para encontrá-la.

Naruto quase respirou aliviado por Sasuke ter decifrado sua intenção antes que pudesse dar alguma desculpa que complicaria mais sua situação. Apesar do mais velho estar cobrando e acreditando em fatos que não existiam e jamais viriam a acontecer, precisava fazer com que o irmão continuasse crendo naquilo.

- Sasuke, não é tão simples assim… - confessou, ciente de que não estava contando uma mentira. E, esquecendo por um momento sobre as diferenças e centrando-se no que temia estar sentindo, perguntou ao moreno: - Como você soube que a Srta. Haruno era a pessoa certa?

O homem de olhos negros franziu o cenho e indagou:

- Que pergunta é essa?

- Só curiosidade. – Naruto disse, sem saber se na verdade queria uma resposta para si, ou para descobrir o que fizera Sasuke realmente se apaixonar pela mulher com que futuramente se casaria.

- Não tenho certeza. – o moreno falou, desconfiando e, ao mesmo tempo, incomodado. - Essas coisas apenas acontecem, Naru.

- É mesmo. Apenas acontecem. – o loiro contemplou com um sorriso melancólico. Decidido a mudar o assunto antes que acabasse despertando mais a curiosidade do irmão, tomou coragem para informar ao outro sobre a consequência de sua porvindoura viagem com Jiraya: - Sasuke… Não vou poder estar aqui na data de seu casamento.

Sasuke olhou surpreso para o mais novo. Queria acreditar que não ouvira direito, pois se fosse verdade…

- Como assim?

- Jiraya marcou nossa partida para início do próximo mês. – Naruto explicou, mostrando-se realmente consternado. - Devo partir muito antes da cerimônia.

- Você… Naruto… - Os olhos escuros primeiramente demonstraram incredulidade, para depois crisparem-se em puro inconformismo: - Não pode! Como vai partir antes do meu casamento?

- Eu sinto muito. – pediu, sincero, suplicando mentalmente para que o irmão o compreendesse. - Eu queria ficar, mas Jiraya disse que não há como alterar a data.

Sasuke negou com a cabeça, o semblante indignado, enquanto suas mãos se fecharam sobre os ombros do menor e, com firmeza, ditou:

- Eu não aceito isso! E não quero saber o que vai fazer, mas vai dar um jeito de estar aqui para esse casamento.

Naruto pode sentir, então, a presença. Seus olhos vagaram discretamente em seu perímetro de visão, tentando distinguir a forma dele em algum lugar ali por perto, mas não conseguiu. Seu coração tornou a bater mais forte, um ímpeto violento crescendo dentro de si, o qual parecia exigir que fosse ao encontro do outro, mas não podia, não enquanto Sasuke estivesse diante de si, nervoso e transtornado porque estaria ausente em uma das datas mais importantes de sua vida.

- Já está decidido. – buscou soar definitivo, para findar a conversa o mais rápido possível. - Não há como remedi…

- Não interessa! – o moreno esbravejou, o sacolejando pelos ombros. - Como você consegue ser tão egoísta? Está colocando tudo acima da sua família, acima de m… - se travou, vendo que estava, sem querer, perdendo o controle. - Pensei que éramos importantes para você.

- E são! – Naruto rebateu convicto, voltando toda a sua atenção para o moreno diante de si, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos para que percebesse que não mentia e, no calor do momento, mesmo que para si tivesse um significado totalmente diferente do que teria para o outro, confessou suavemente: - Você é importante para mim, Sasuke… Muito. Mas entenda…

- Não há o que entender, Naruto! Esse será um dia que eu o quero ao meu lado! Como pode pensar em ir embora assim? – Sasuke soltou os ombros do loiro e se afastou, dando-lhe as costas, como se tentasse chegar aos termos com toda a revolta que sentia. - Primeiro eu tive que aceitar essa maldita viagem de estudos, mas isso… essa desfeita, eu não vou tolerar.

Naruto começava a ficar verdadeiramente assustado com a reação do irmão. Esperava que o outro se decepcionasse, mas não que chegasse naquele estado de perturbação.

- Por que isso, Sasuke? – quis saber, olhando para as costas rígidas do mais velho. - Você não precisa tanto de mim assim.

O moreno ficou em silêncio. E este fato fez com que Naruto sentisse mais uma vez... Orochimaru. Precisava ir até ele, queria encontrá-lo… E se ele fosse embora enquanto perdia tempo tentando convencer Sasuke sobre suas intenções? Como poderia confrontar aquele demônio e tirar aquele peso que vinha comprimindo em seu peito desde que lera o livro?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos perante a voz do irmão que, penosamente, confessou:

- Eu não posso evitar, Naruto…

Os motivos se tornaram claros e, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionantes para Naruto. O problema não vinha de si, mas do passado. Um passado que o irmão jamais esqueceria e influenciava muito em suas atitudes atualmente.

Escondendo o amargor que o tomava, Naruto afirmou:

- Você queria que ele estivesse aqui. Isso tudo é por causa dele, não é, Sasuke?

Notou as mãos do mais velho se fechando em punhos, sem saber se o fazia por raiva, frustração, ou por simplesmente sentir a verdade sendo exposta.

- É diferente. – Sasuke falou, secamente.

- Não é. – Naruto sorriu, tristemente. Além de todos os empecilhos, ainda tinha que lidar com a perda insubstituível do mais velho. Nem sabia como conseguia manejar tudo, mas por Sasuke, sempre daria o melhor de si. Aproximou-se vagarosamente do moreno e tocou seu ombro gentilmente, garantindo: - Eu vou ficar bem, você não tem por que se preocupar. Vou ficar bem e voltar inteiro pra você.

Dito isso, Naruto fechou brevemente os olhos. Sua visão havia oscilado e sem querer acabou apertando com mais ênfase o ombro do irmão. Quando sentiu que o mesmo se virava para si, abriu os orbes azuis rapidamente, querendo evitar que o mais alto notasse.

- Para o casamento. – o moreno iniciou, olhando para o semblante do mais novo com seriedade e exigindo: - Você vai estar aqui, Naruto. Não vou abrir mão disso.

Um mal-estar repentino o aplacou e, por mais que tentasse afastar aquela sensação, Naruto não conseguiu. Um misto de náusea e tontura se instalaram em si, ao passo que ainda buscava se manter estável.

- Minha decisão já está tomada. Eu… – esforçou-se a dizer com a voz equilibrada, mas sua visão continuava a distorcer. - …sinto muito…

Percebendo que algo parecia errado com o mais novo, Sasuke pegou na mão do loiro, franzindo o cenho ao senti-la suada e fria.

- Naruto? – chamou, notando a cor que sumia rapidamente do rosto do caçula. Preocupado por ver que o outro tremia levemente e aparentava estar alheio, perguntou enfaticamente: - Naruto, o que está sentindo?

O loiro piscou lentamente, como se estivesse com muito sono ou zonzo e, numa última tentativa, forçou-se a focar a visão no rosto do moreno.

- 'Suke… - sussurrou, antes de sentir-se desfalecer.

Aterrorizado, Sasuke teve apenas tempo de apoiar o corpo inconsciente do mais novo para que não caísse no chão.

- Naruto!! – sacudiu o irmão, sem conseguir resposta. Uma aflição intensa dominando-o. Enquanto, não muito distante dali, olhos cor de âmbar fitavam com um misto de ódio e satisfação, o emergir de seu desespero.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Estarei usando de licença poética para usar a lenda dos Incubus da maneira que eu achar conveniente. Fora isso, espero que a história continue agradando!

**Lady Yuura** – Obrigada pela review! Eu realmente gosto do Orochimaru e surgiu uma oportunidade de criar uma história onde eu pudesse explorá-lo um pouquinho. Espero que continue gostando do desenrolar dessa trama.

Aos demais, creio que já tenha respondido pelo sistema do site, mas agradeço, novamente, pelos comentários de vocês!


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Naruto + Sasuke / Orochimaru x Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, PWP, Angst, possível death-fic...

* * *

**Quarto Capítulo**

Seus olhos se abriram, cansados. Seu corpo não tinha forças, exausto. E, por algum motivo, sua mente parecia impossibilitada de raciocinar e definir onde estava e que horas eram. Estava escuro e o cômodo pouco iluminado por uma luz oscilante de uma luminária. Sentia-se tão pesado, tão exaurido… Seus lábios pareciam secos demais e sua garganta estava ressequida. Se pudesse, se levantaria para pegar um copo d'água, mas não tinha ânimo para isso.

Tentou recolher as lembranças que faltavam em sua memória. O que realmente se recordava? De ter voltado para casa, de ter dormido e saído novamente. Queria encontrar Orochimaru, mas Sasuke… Sasuke não permitira. A discussão foi reavivada em sua mente. Os olhos furiosos de seu irmão pela notícia de que não poderia estar presente em seu casamento, a decepção de ter que magoá-lo daquela forma, a ânsia de ir para perto do demônio e, então, o nada.

- Naruto? – a voz feminina e receosa o chamou.

Ele conseguiu virar o rosto na direção do som e se deparou com Mikoto ao lado de sua cama. Os olhos negros da mulher brilharam em alívio ao confirmar que estava desperto e Naruto sentiu-a pegar em sua mão com delicadeza e carinho.

- Oh, meu Deus… - a morena suspirou como se tirasse um peso do coração. - Finalmente você acordou, querido.

A reação da madrasta o fez franzir o cenho - ou pelo menos tentar.

- Mãe? – ele indagou, percebendo o timbre grogue que deixara seus lábios.

- Estou aqui. – ela confirmou, voltando a ficar levemente preocupada ao ver o rapaz olhá-la confuso. - Como está se sentindo?

Não era bem o que Naruto queria ouvir, embora ele não soubesse ao certo o que desejava saber. Sua mente se arrastava em raciocínios incompletos em meio ao estado letárgico em que se encontrava. Ainda assim, conseguiu formular uma resposta coerente, mesmo que mentirosa, para a madrasta.

- Está tudo bem.

- Não está nada bem, Naruto. – Mikoto o censurou amenamente e contou: - Você desmaiou do lado de fora da casa. Quando seu irmão te trouxe para dentro nos braços, pensamos o pior. Seu pai está nervoso de preocupação. Sasuke está tentando acalmá-lo.

Então, isso explicava o estado em que estava. Naruto cerrou os olhos tentando coletar e organizar seus pensamentos e memórias. Estava longe de ser fácil, mas esforçou-se para fazer com que a madrasta não se preocupasse mais ainda. A verdade é que nada havia de errado consigo, mas sua família sequer poderia imaginar isso. Sendo assim, mantendo as esferas azuis fechadas, assegurou:

- Não foi nada, é sério. Papai está se preocupando à toa.

- Sasuke disse que vai querer fazer exames em você. – a mulher suspirou, continuando a acariciar na mão do rapaz ao senti-lo ficar tenso. Ela sabia que ele detestaria o que iria dizer, porém, precisava avisá-lo. - Dependendo dos resultados, ele acha melhor que não faça a viagem com Jiraya.

Os olhos azuis se abriram, um pouco mais alertas e despertos, e encararam contrariados os orbes ônix da mulher à beira de seu leito. Sasuke poderia estar preocupado, mas o conhecia o suficiente para desconfiar que ele usaria qualquer artimanha para assegurar que não partisse antes do casamento. O irmão, às vezes, se tornava egoísta quando ameaçavam seus desejos. Não o culpava, era tão mimado quanto o moreno, mas, dessa vez, não poderia permitir-se vacilar ou dar uma chance para que o mais velho o mantivesse ali.

- Ele não precisa fazer exames. – garantiu, conseguindo manter a voz firme, decidido a dar explicações para que não ficassem mal-entendidos. - Eu fui negligente. Fiquei sem comer por dois dias inteiros. Por isso me sinto fraco.

- Querido, mas por que isso? - a expressão de Mikoto se transformou em pura surpresa e incredulidade.

Se estivesse em seu estado normal, presumiria facilmente os piores cenários sendo montados na mente de sua madrasta, porém, debilitado, apenas se limitou a formar uma desculpa que não faltasse com a verdade.

- A correria e toda a empolgação da viagem me fizeram esquecer de que eu precisava me alimentar…

Antes mesmo que terminasse de falar, Mikoto já estava de pé, caminhando para a porta.

- Eu vou mandar, imediatamente, que lhe preparem algo para comer. – ela informou.

- Mãe… - tentou chamar, mas foi em vão.

Ela já havia deixado o aposento.

Naruto espirou longamente, tornando a descansar os olhos. Incrivelmente, não estava receoso por saber que a madrasta iria, diretamente, informar seu pai e o irmão de que havia despertado, nem muito menos, preocupado por ter a certeza de que em breve seria inquirido para que desse mais detalhes sobre os acontecimentos. Estranhamente, a única pessoa que povoava firmemente seus pensamentos e o fazia ficar ansioso, era Orochimaru.

Com a mente aos poucos ganhando mais atividade, pode se questionar sobre o tempo em que ficara desacordado. Quantas horas teria se mantido inconsciente? Por ser noite, presumia que tivessem sido horas. Seria isso mesmo? Apenas horas?

E o que isso importava, realmente? A sensação da presença dele na floresta, enquanto discutia com Sasuke, fora intensa. O ímpeto de se juntar a ele, maior ainda. Frustrava-o saber que não pudera estar com Orochimaru. Apesar de ciente de que, estava lidando com um ser sobrenatural - nada menos que um demônio - e que o temor e resguardo deveriam prevalecer, se via incapaz de sentir e agir dessa maneira. Somente ansiava por reencontrá-lo e, quem sabe, poder conversar e esclarecer os fatos.

Entretanto, em meio aos seus pensamentos e debates internos, adormeceu sem ao menos se dar conta.

oOo

Sasuke olhava para além do vidro da janela da sala de estudo, fitando o breu da noite que se instalava do lado de fora. Seu padrasto lhe fazia companhia. Tentara acalmar Minato em relação ao estado de Naruto, mas ele próprio sentia-se inseguro sobre o que verdadeiramente levara o irmão mais novo a perder os sentidos daquela maneira. Superficialmente, o examinara. Além da pressão que caíra, algo a mais o preocupara: os pulsos de Naruto. O irmão mentira e isso o irritava imensamente. O loiro dissera que havia dado mau-jeito em um deles, agora ambos estavam enfaixados e, por debaixo das gazes, encontrara ferimentos recentes. Dois pequenos pontos profundos e escuros na pele antes imaculada. Pelos estudos e experiência que tinha na área médica, poderia jurar que eram picadas de cobra. Se não conhecesse bem os sintomas de alguém atacado por um ofídio, teria entrado em pânico, mas o que Naruto apresentava parecia mais fadiga, e dado o tempo que aqueles ferimentos aparentavam estar nos punhos do mais novo, já estaria morto se tivesse sido envenenado.

Isso era o que mais o intrigava.

Naruto aparecera primeiro com uma bandagem, se seu raciocínio estivesse correto, escondia uma das picadas, depois surgira outra no mesmo lugar, só que no punho oposto; isso significava que ambas não haviam sido feitas no mesmo dia, mas como seu irmão conseguira ser mordido duas vezes por um ser rastejante daquela forma?

Soava quase como uma coisa premeditada; como se o próprio Naruto estivesse acobertando algo ou até mesmo, se ferindo propositalmente.

O machucado não era algo comum, muito menos normal. Sasuke ponderou as possibilidades, inclusive a de seu irmão ter se envolvido com algo sórdido como alguma seita pagã. Seria plausível o suficiente se levasse em conta certos rituais, e explicaria a forma estranha como o mais novo vinha agindo nos últimos dias, principalmente, a estranha noite que passara fora, sem dar qualquer explicação mais detalhada a não ser que estava se encontrando com uma mulher.

Continuando a raciocinar na mesma direção, Sasuke cogitou a chance de essa misteriosa pessoa com quem seu irmão dizia estar envolvido, ter colocado ideias na cabeça de Naruto e estar manipulando-o para que se envolvesse em algo insólito.

Era uma possibilidade, apesar de ser uma de várias outras que poderiam existir.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o barulho da pesada porta de madeira da sala de estudos se abrindo. Tanto ele e Minato se focaram na entrada da recatada mulher de cabelos negros que os fitou com o semblante sereno.

- Mikoto, o Nar…? – Minato foi o primeiro a se levantar da poltrona onde se encontrava sentado e tentar questionar sobre o filho, mas a esposa o interrompeu.

- Fiquem calmos. – ela pediu, com a voz tranquila, caminhando para perto do marido. - Ele acordou e parece estar bem.

- Ele não está. – Minato contrariou, tomado ainda pelo sentimento de inutilidade e preocupação. - Não é normal um rapaz da idade dele simplesmente desmaiar do nada.

- Não foi do nada, Minato. – a morena informou, pesarosa. - Ao que parece, Naruto está sem se alimentar desde o dia do baile.

- Ele ficou louco? – tanto Minato quanto Sasuke questionaram em uníssono, quase despertando em Mikoto a vontade de rir, mas ela manteve o sorriso e pediu:

- Sem alvoroço, sim? Ele não precisa disso agora. Disse que foi a agitação e correria com a decisão de viajar com Jiraya.

Sasuke emitiu um muxoxo e retorquiu:

- Que besteira. Quando Naruto iria se esquecer de comer?

Mikoto tinha que concordar com o filho. Naruto era um garoto que sempre se alimentara muito bem e tinha pela comida quase uma paixão. No entanto, não estava ali para duvidar da palavra do adolescente que jamais lhe dera motivo de desconfiar de sua palavra.

- Foi o que ele me disse. – atestou, não querendo levar a conversa adiante. - Eu vou pedir que façam algo leve para ele comer.

A mulher pediu licença e saiu do cômodo, indo em busca da cozinheira para que fosse feito algo rápido para que Naruto pudesse se alimentar.

Minato, por sua vez, assim como Sasuke, não conseguia crer na desculpa que Naruto dera para Mikoto. Mesmo que o jovem nunca tivesse lhes dado motivo para desconfiar, suas atitudes vinham se mostrando estranhas e suspeitas para como geralmente agia.

Suspirando longamente, o loiro voltou a se sentar na poltrona e olhou para o moreno junto à janela. Sasuke era, definitivamente, o irmão mais velho de Naruto em tudo e eles sempre estavam juntos e conversavam bastante, sempre foram muito unidos, então, assumiu ser normal voltar seu questionamento ao rapaz a quem considerava como um filho verdadeiro também.

- Primeiro ele começa a agir fora do normal, chega em casa naquele estado, depois de passar a noite fora sem nos avisar e desmaia do nada por falta de alimentação? O que está acontecendo com ele, Sasuke? – viu o moreno desviar os olhos brevemente e teve a certeza, então, que havia mais. - Sasuke… Você sabe de alguma coisa, não sabe?

- Desculpe, pai. – Sasuke disse, lamentoso, voltando a fitar o outro. - Eu não sei se seria justo lhe contar.

- Como não seria justo? – Minato indagou confuso. - É do bem-estar e saúde do seu irmão que estamos falando.

Sasuke ponderou. Queria expor o que formulara em seus pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria preocupar o pai desnecessariamente. Contudo, achava que Minato deveria saber, pelo menos, sobre o que Naruto lhe confidenciara.

- Naruto está envolvido com alguém. – contou, vendo os olhos azuis, tão idênticos ao de Naruto, se surpreenderem.

- Alguém de má índole? – perguntou Minato, logo em seguida.

- Ele tem uma amante. – Sasuke explanou, incomodado por estar revelando sem a permissão do irmão, mas precisava, pois estava imensamente preocupado. - Por isso ele passou a noite fora e desconfio que seja este o mesmo motivo dele estar tão estranho.

Minato ficou em silêncio, assimilando o que lhe fora confidenciado. Seu filho mais novo estava se relacionando com uma mulher que sequer tinha conhecimento de quem era. Recordava-se do dia seguinte do baile, quando Naruto insinuara ter passado a noite com alguém a qual não entrara em muitos detalhes. Como pai, não se interessou muito pelo assunto, pois imaginou que houvesse sido uma aventura de algumas horas, porém, o fato chegando aos seus ouvidos com o patamar de 'amante', mudava drasticamente seus pensamentos.

- Mas quem é ela? – inquiriu, vendo Sasuke negar com a cabeça.

- Eu não sei. Naruto não me contou, mas eu temo que ela o tenha nas mãos.

- Apaixonado? – Minato indagou, entendendo as palavras ditas pelo moreno.

- Não há outra explicação. – Sasuke deu de ombros, parecendo confuso, por um momento. - Naruto é inocente demais, não seria difícil uma dessas interesseiras seduzi-lo.

O mais velho tinha que concordar com o filho. Naruto era por demais pudico e para ser influenciado a uma paixão, não seria difícil. Eles eram de uma família de nome e posses, qualquer uma poderia se aproximar para tentar se aproveitar do mais novo, já que Sasuke era bem mais atento e agora estava prestes a se casar com a filha dos Haruno. Porém, um fato tranquilizou Minato em relação a isso.

- Ele está para viajar, deixar o país, Sasuke. – lembrou, fazendo o mais jovem se retrair internamente. - Se for o caso, não há do que se preocupar.

Sasuke com toda a confusão do desmaio de Naruto realmente se esquecera da viagem do mais novo. A maldita viagem que os separaria e faria com que sua preocupação não o deixasse em paz. Precisava pensar em um meio de impedir a viagem. Naruto estava tão diferente que sequer levara em consideração seu casamento ao tomar a decisão de partir, mesmo sabendo que perderia uma data tão importante em sua vida.

- Vai permitir que ele viaje nessas condições? – perguntou ao pai, um pouco asperamente.

- Se o problema todo foi má alimentação, não vejo motivos para colocar barreiras. – Minato disse. - Só darei ordens explicitas a Jiraya que se assegure de zelar pelo bem-estar dele.

Sentindo-se derrotado por ver que não teria apoio do pai, no que dizia respeito a vetar aquela viagem, Sasuke se afastou da janela, dando como encerrada aquela conversa.

- Eu vou subir para vê-lo.

Seu aborrecimento ficou nítido, tanto para Minato quanto para Mikoto que tornava a entrar na sala no momento em que o filho saía. Ambos olharam para a figura do jovem médico se retirando e, assim que ficaram sozinhos, o homem loiro comentou:

- Às vezes eu acho que Sasuke o protege demais.

- Tente compreender a apreensão dele. – Mikoto suspirou, aproximando-se do marido. - Foi muito difícil para ele ver Itachi morrer.

Minato entendia muito bem o apego de Sasuke com Naruto, mas embora o motivo o sensibilizasse, por vezes pensava que o filho mais velho deveria arrumar um meio de afrouxar um pouco aquele laço que mantinha com Naruto, principalmente agora que estava prestes a se casar e formar sua própria família.

Mas, reteve seus pensamentos para si em prol de não contrariar a esposa. Se ergueu da poltrona e solidário, abraçou a mulher, beijando sua têmpora.

- Eu sinto muito ter trazido essas lembranças à tona. – ele pediu, acariciando as costas delicadas da esposa por cima do vestido.

- Não há por que se desculpar. – ela sorriu, sincera, se afastando e segurando o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos, fazendo com que se olhassem diretamente nos olhos. - Já não dói tanto para mim, mas Sasuke… ele não se recuperou totalmente. Ele vê Naruto como alguém indefeso que tem que proteger a qualquer custo.

As palavras de Mikoto fizeram com que Minato se recordasse de quando trouxera Sasuke para morar com eles, logo depois do casamento. Ele e Naruto só haviam sido apresentados formalmente durante a cerimônia, mas depois, quando Sasuke veio viver definitivamente em sua casa, a empatia entre ele e o irmão mais novo foi instantânea.

- Ele levou a sério esse papel de irmão mais velho, não é? – o loiro comentou, com um sorriso.

- Sim. – Mikoto assentiu, abraçando o homem que fora capaz de fazê-la superar a perda do primeiro marido. - Naruto foi capaz de fazê-lo sorrir de novo, lembra?

Sim, Minato se lembrava como não fosse há tanto tempo assim. A vinda de Mikoto e Sasuke para a vida deles tinha feito com que percebesse os erros que vinha cometendo ao longo dos anos com Naruto. Toda a falta de cuidado e desapego que infligia ao menino desde que nascera, hoje magoava Minato. Chegara a culpar Naruto pelo falecimento de sua primeira esposa – Kushina – e os empregados da propriedade fora tudo o que o seu pequeno loiro teve de companhia e carinho durante quatro anos.

Só fora perceber seu erro ao ver pela primeira vez o sorriso puro e sem ressentimentos que Naruto lhe dedicou quando informou que teria uma mãe e um irmão. Viu refletida em um marejado nos olhos azuis, a felicidade de saber que futuramente não estaria mais tão sozinho.

E mesmo com tão pouca idade, Naruto foi capaz de curar a tristeza no olhar de Sasuke. O irmão mais velho havia morrido doente como o pai, e até onde Mikoto contara, o apego dos dois irmãos era grande. Itachi se fora deixando Sasuke devastado por ser incapaz de nada fazer para ajudá-lo, mesmo que nada pudesse mesmo ser feito para que sobrevivesse.

Tinha certeza que a dedicação de Sasuke pela área médica, remetia a esse fato de seu passado, assim como o impulso de sempre se preocupar demais com Naruto e querê-lo sempre por perto para que pudesse cuidar dele, também.

Entretanto, Naruto tinha que viver a vida, da maneira que lhe apetecesse, por isso, serenamente disse a Mikoto:

- Ele precisa se desapegar. O que aconteceu com Itachi não vai acontecer com Naruto.

A mulher assentiu, concordando com o que Minato dizia e garantiu:

- Eu vou conversar com ele depois.

oOo

No limiar entre o sono e o despertar, Naruto sentiu algo delicado pressionar contra seus lábios. Aquele toque parecia querer algo de si, ao que indicava, tirá-lo da inconsciência, mas relutava em acordar. A escuridão era tentadora e estava aconchegado em seu efêmero abraço. Embora isso ocorresse, o mover do carinho úmido em sua boca era bem-vindo e o instigava a corresponder. Um ofego escapou por seus lábios ao ter o baixo ventre acariciado. Estava tão fraco e, ainda assim, seu corpo reagia prontamente, ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia a presença junto de si.

Estivera tão aflito para ir ao encontro dele e agora o tinha perto. Tudo o que queria questioná-lo anteriormente se tornava sem importância, sem sentido…

- Não se esqueça a quem você pertence. – a voz sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido.

No instante seguinte, a presença se afastou rapidamente e desapareceu, fazendo com que o coração de Naruto se comprimisse e o desejo de seguir o outro surgisse, mas seu pensamento se desfez ao ouvir o chamar de seu irmão.

- Naruto, você está acordado?

Sasuke franzia o cenho. Podia jurar que ao entrar no quarto havia visto uma sombra escura sobre o mais novo, mas seus olhos deveriam estar lhe pregando peças, afinal, estava cansado e ainda extremamente estressado e preocupado com os recentes eventos envolvendo o irmão.

Detectara um discreto sorriso nos lábios de seu irmão quando se aproximou da cama, por isso, decidiu questionar se estava desperto ou não. Os olhos azuis se abriram vagarosamente, buscaram foco e seguiram para sua direção. Sasuke foi preenchido por um alívio repentino ao poder ver novamente os orbes, mesmo que cansados, olharem para si.

- Sasuke… - o mais novo murmurou, fracamente, causando um aperto no peito do moreno.

O mais velho não gostara de seu nome sendo dito daquele jeito. Odiara, na verdade. Afligia-o ver Naruto tão fraco, pois fazia emergir lembranças desagradáveis e tristes de quando estivera ao leito de Itachi, enquanto este morria e Sasuke nada pudera fazer para impedir que o irmão de sangue partisse.

Lutou para afastar seus demônios a favor de não preocupar Naruto e sentou-se à beira da cama, pegando na mão dele e juntando a sua.

- Mamãe me contou sobre a inanição. – Sasuke comentou, percebendo uma tensão se instalar no menor. – Onde estava com a cabeça, Naruto?

O loiro tentou rir, sem jeito, mas por mais que se esforçasse, ainda parecia fraco para impor algum entusiasmo para mostrar ao irmão que estava tudo bem.

- Foi a empolgação. Sinto por tê-lo preocupado.

- É assim que pretende tomar conta de si mesmo quando estiver longe? – indagou, com o semblante ameno. - Como posso não me preocupar, quando é tão leviano?

Naruto fechou os olhos e nada respondeu. Não desejava entrar em outro argumento com Sasuke. Não queria desagradá-lo, porém, desistir de ir com Jiraya estava fora de cogitação. Precisava conquistar a sua independência e ao lado do irmão mais velho, era a única coisa que jamais teria.

- Seu dever e preocupações devem ser voltados para a família que está construindo, Sasuke, não para mim. – conclui, no intuito de convencer o outro de que a vida dele tinha que se focar em suas obrigações como marido e, futuramente, pai. - Eu vou ficar bem.

Naruto gargalharia de si mesmo se não fosse parecer um louco. Era tão convincente em suas próprias palavras, soava tão natural, quando no fundo, a dor por proferi-las o incomodava.

- Você é um tolo. Sabia disso, Naruto? – Sasuke disse pesaroso, apertando um pouco a mão do loiro e fazendo que o mesmo reabrisse os olhos.

- Eu não sou Itachi. – retorquiu, querendo magoar e também fazer com que Sasuke parasse de confundi-lo com o irmão que perdera.

- Eu sei disso! – Sasuke garantiu, olhando diretamente nos olhos do mais novo, a fim de certificá-lo.

- Então, pare de agir como se eu fosse. – Naruto resmungou, chateado, virando o rosto para o lado, encarando a janela aberta que dava para a escuridão da noite, por onde provavelmente o demônio encontrava caminho para dentro de seu quarto.

Sasuke esticou o braço, tocando o queixo do irmão e o fez encará-lo novamente.

- Eu amo você, Naruto. – o moreno confessou, alheio ao efeito que as palavras tinham no coração do loiro. - Eu sempre fui o caçula, sempre tive meu mais velho cuidando e tomando conta de mim. Quando você e eu nos conhecemos e os papéis se inverteram, eu tomei com afinco a minha posição de ser o que Itachi não teve condições de continuar sendo para mim. Que tipo de irmão seria eu se ignorasse isso que sinto? – indagou com um ínfimo sorriso. - Eu me preocupo, vou me preocupar sempre, porque você é e sempre será meu irmãozinho, não importa quanto tempo passe.

A declaração de Sasuke não era novidade alguma para Naruto. Era comum o moreno repetir o quanto o amava, mas seu coração balançava e aquecia a cada vez que o mais velho confessava seu amor. Fraternal. Ainda que extremamente intenso, era puramente fraternal. Estava no olhar dele e na forma que demonstrava isso.

Como quisera que a profundidade delas pairassem sobre um outro sentido, mas era impossível.

- Quando eu disse que você vai estar aqui para o meu casamento, eu não estava brincando, Naruto. – Sasuke continuou, com o olhar determinado que o loiro conhecia muito bem. - Você vai estar.

Ia xingá-lo de mimado e contrariar, pois não tinha intenção alguma de obedecê-lo, no entanto, sua mãe adentrou pela porta trazendo uma travessa contendo um prato com sopa, fazendo com que a conversa fosse interrompida.

Sasuke levantou-se, pegando a bandeja das mãos de Mikoto e pediu.

- Deixe que eu cuido disso, mãe. Pode ir descansar agora.

A morena sorriu levemente, olhando para Naruto e depois para Sasuke, percebendo que o rapaz mais velho parecia querer ficar a sós com o loiro e concordou:

- Cuide bem do nosso Naruto, Sasuke.

- Sempre. – ele garantiu, beijando a face da mulher em agradecimento, antes desta se retirar.

Sasuke retornou para cama, levando a bandeja consigo, mas depositando-a sobre o criado mudo para que pudesse ajudar Naruto a se sentar. Não passou despercebido o leve tremor que permanecia pelo corpo do menor, sabendo ser efeito da fraqueza por falta de alimentação. Mas havia algo que ficara pendente e que queria inquirir ao caçula. Ajeitou em seguida a badeja sobre as pernas de Naruto e observou o mais novo se servir da colher e mexer no líquido espesso dentro do prato.

- Naruto, o que são essas marcas nos seus pulsos? – perguntou, finalmente.

O loiro travou antes mesmo de levar a colher a boca. Foi só entao que reparou que as bandagens em torno dos dois punhos haviam sido trocadas.

- Não são nada. – resmungou, sorvendo uma colherada do alimento e, sem demonstrar, sentiu-se enjoado assim que este assentou em seu estômago.

- Você mentiu. – Sasuke acusou, serenamente. - Disse que se machucou na noite do baile de máscaras.

Naruto forçou-se a engolir mais uma colherada da sopa, e retorquiu:

- E foi.

Sasuke respirou fundo e tentou argumentar civilizadamente com o mais novo. Gostaria de entender qual o motivo de Naruto estar mentindo daquele jeito. Poderia estar tentando proteger alguém, mas mesmo assim, porque essa pessoa significava tanto para ele a ponto de mudar uma característica tão profunda na personalidade do irmão que era a sinceridade?

- Isso está longe de ser uma torção leve ou luxação causada por qualquer atividade sexual, Naruto.

Naruto sentiu-se pressionado e repentinamente sufocado, como se Sasuke quisesse tirá-lo do sério. Pela primeira vez na vida desejou que o irmão simplesmente calasse a boca e não o perturbasse. Irônico, pois era sempre o contrário: ele pesteando Sasuke.

- Me deixe em paz, Sasuke. – pediu, olhando para o conteúdo do prato e sentindo um pouco de nojo.

- Essas marcas não foram deixadas no mesmo dia. – Sasuke insistiu, meneando a mão na direção do pulso do loiro, e atestando: - São picadas de cobras

- Não são nada. – Naruto murmurou, acalentando um sentimento crescente dentro de si que o fizeram apertar o cabo da colher prateada em sua mão.

- Como conseguiu esses ferimentos? – o mais velho indagou, falhando em perceber os sentimentos por trás do semblante cabisbaixo do caçula. - Por que mentiu?

- Eu não menti. – Naruto sibilou, querendo conter a magnitude da aversão que estava o dominando naquele instante.

- Por que não me disse a verdade, então?

O braço de Naruto resvalou na beira do prato com agressividade, fazendo o mesmo voar para longe, espatifando-se no chão ao lado da cama.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NADA!

Sasuke olhou estarrecido para o irmão. Naruto respirava pesadamente e tinha nos olhos um brilho estranho, algo hostil, algo… anormal. Piscou algumas vezes, buscando compreender a reação do outro, mas nada – absolutamente nada – explicaria a conduta que acabara de presenciar. Algo estava muito errado. Aquele não era o Naruto – seu irmãozinho - que conhecia e amava. O anjo de olhos azuis que preenchera o vazio em seu coração jamais agiria daquele modo, nunca, muito menos consigo.

- Naruto? – chamou aturdido o nome do mais jovem, vendo o mesmo aparentar se dar conta do que acabara de fazer.

Um desespero tomou conta dos orbes claros, as mãos foram levadas a cabeça afundando-as nos fios loiros como se sentisse dor.

- Desculpe… Desculpe-me, Sasuke. – pediu sinceramente e com um timbre de verdadeiro arrependimento. - Eu só quero descansar e…

A porta se abriu repentinamente dando entrada para uma Mikoto preocupada. Imediatamente, a mulher notou o prato espatifado e a sujeira que residia no chão do quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, confusa.

Sem querer preocupar ainda mais a mãe, falando sobre a atitude de Naruto, Sasuke mentiu, colocando a culpa somente em si.

- Eu me descuidei e acabei deixando o prato cair. – disse, vendo a mãe olhá-lo desconfiada.

- Está tudo bem, mãe… - o loiro emendou, não se importando do mais velho ter mentido por si. - Eu não estou com fome ainda, só quero descansar.

- Naruto, você tem que se alimentar, querido. – ela censurou. – Sasuke, chega de perturbar o seu irmão.

Sasuke não queria ir embora. Era imprescindível conversar com Naruto sobre aquela atitude totalmente fora dos padrões. No entanto, Mikoto lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo e isso fez com que o Uchiha resignasse-se. Levantou, sem dizer mais nada e deixou o ambiente.

oOo

Continua

* * *

Notas:

Bem, deu vontade de atualizar essa fic, então, provavelmente colocarei outro capítulo online em breve...

Essência será atualizada em breve, mas pro pessoal que está esperando a The Sacred Line, bem, vai demorar um pouco...


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Naruto + Sasuke / Orochimaru x Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, PWP, Angst.

**

* * *

**

**Quinto Capítulo**

Naruto dormiu aquela noite. Um sono desprovido de sonhos, mas seus pensamentos ao despertar sempre retornavam para um único ponto, um único ser: Orochimaru. Sua mãe o fez comer comidas leves durante o dia. Mesmo que seu estômago protestasse e quisesse repelir o alimento, Naruto ingeriu tudo, pois se sentia fraco e precisava recuperar a força. Tentara durante os dias que se seguiram, focar-se em organizar sua viagem com Jiraya, mas sua mente o atormentava com o desejo de rever a criatura que invadira sua vida.

Sasuke se tornara um problema: o irmão queria que desistisse da viagem, queria que ficasse para o casamento, queria que visse sua união com Sakura, queria ver seu coração se despedaçar. Se sucumbisse às vontades do mais velho, estaria fazendo uma crueldade consigo mesmo.

Para piorar seu desalento, Orochimaru simplesmente desaparecera. O demônio sumira completamente. A última vez que o sentira fora na noite em que gritara com Sasuke, se é que não havia sido a sua imaginação lhe pregando peças… De qualquer jeito, Orochimaru não o procurara mais. No início, achara conveniente; precisava colocar suas ideias no lugar, preparar sua viagem, recuperar as energias, mas com o passar dos dias não teve nem mesmo um sinal da criatura. Naruto passou a ter aquele sentimento inquietante dentro de seu âmago. A necessidade vinha consumindo-o de uma maneira avassaladora, e isso se provava pela forma como a cada instante pensava no homem de tentadores olhos âmbar.

Por mais que se tocasse, por mais que procurasse extravasar toda a tensão sexual que brotava em si, não era suficiente para aplacar aquele desejo. Chegou a pensar que havia sido amaldiçoado, mas se assim o fosse, por que Orochimaru o abandonaria? Não fazia sentido. Ele próprio achava-se ridículo por pensar daquela forma. Tinha que estar feliz pelo demônio ter partido e o deixado em paz…

No entanto…

Estava enlouquecendo.

- Naruto? – escutou o chamado, após umas batidas na porta.

Era a noiva de Sasuke. Estranhou a visita, mas mesmo ressabiado, abriu a porta do quarto para que a mulher entrasse. A bela moça de olhos verdes lhe sorriu ternamente e Naruto deu passagem para que ela pudesse entrar. Não conseguia ter raiva de Sakura, ela não tinha culpa de sua paixão pelo irmão mais velho e ainda, era muito simpática.

Mesmo assim, por dentro, sentia uma inveja e ciúmes que lutava para não submergirem toda vez que os via juntos.

- Algum problema, Sakura-chan? - ele questionou, esperando que ela lhe dissesse o que queria consigo.

- Sua mãe disse que estava aqui em cima arrumando suas coisas para viagem e eu queria conversar com você. - Sakura explicou, encarando-o.

Quase não conversava com a noiva de seu irmão, então, aquela repentina procura da filha dos Haruno tinha uma intenção. A mesma que Sasuke vinha tentando por dias ser bem sucedido.

- Sasuke pediu para que viesse tentar me convencer? - Naruto sugestionou, demonstrando um pouco de insatisfação em sua voz.

- Não, eu vim por mim mesma. - ela, rapidamente, garantiu, rindo suavemente em seguida: - Ele está zangado lá embaixo porque eu disse que queria ajudá-lo com a arrumação.

Naruto acabou sorrindo ante a imagem mental de seu irmão sendo ludibriado pela futura esposa que vinha conversar consigo sobre a viagem.

- Sasuke não entende. - acabou suspirando. - Ele precisa me deixar ir embora.

- Eu te entendo, Naruto, mas Sasuke o ama muito. - ela interveio. - Eu vim pedir que fique, pelo menos para a cerimônia. Se quiser, converso com o senhor Jiraya, ele poderia esperá-lo por mais alguns dias.

- As passagens estão compradas. - argumentou, decidido. - Não há como…

- É importante, Naruto. - a moça o interrompeu. - Tudo o que estou pedindo é que fique pro casamento, significa muito para o Sasuke. Eu quero vê-lo feliz em nosso casamento e não com a sombra de infelicidade que sua falta nesse dia vai causar.

Naruto ficou um pouco envergonhado por ver a insistência e disposição de Sakura em fazer com que estivesse presente no casamento. Havia aquela súplica nos olhos verdes, quase desesperada, que para o loiro só podia significar que ela deveria amar Sasuke verdadeiramente para se dispor a tal.

- Sasuke é mimado, ele não precisa de mim. - Naruto garantiu, sendo surpreendido quando a moça se aproximou e segurou suas mãos, olhando-o ainda mais solicita.

- Por favor, Naruto… Não me faça implorar por isso.

Naruto engoliu em seco, sentindo-se repentinamente contra a parede. Era mais fácil negar a Sasuke, seu irmão teimoso, do que para uma moça que o olhava daquele jeito. Realmente, não havia o que ser feito. Sua viagem estava marcada, as passagens compradas, Jiraya atenderia a compromissos os quais Naruto queria estar presente, pois seriam encontros com pessoas importantes. Mesmo assim, sua convicção se esvaiu como era de sua natureza.

- Sakura-chan… Eu vou falar com Jiraya, mas não prometo nada, ok?

A jovem sorriu abertamente e, impulsivamente, o abraçou em agradecimento.

- Obrigada, Naruto. - ela disse, separando-se dele depois.

Sem mais nada dizer, Sakura se foi, deixando Naruto um pouco atordoado e com o sentimento de vulnerabilidade crescente. Não conseguira ser firme o suficiente para manter sua decisão.

Suspirou como se estivesse cansado, sem realmente estar, largando de lado a arrumação de suas malas e caindo atravessado e de costas no colchão macio de sua cama. Sentia-se estranhamente solitário e vazio. Logicamente que com a proximidade do casamento de Sasuke e com isso a certeza de que o irmão mais velho seria oficialmente de outra pessoa, não ajudava muito naquela leve depressão que o atingia, mas havia bem mais.

Escutou os sons adentrando por sua janela. Risadas femininas, despedidas sendo feitas e o ruído de uma carruagem partindo. Sakura deveria estar voltando para casa, satisfeita por ter praticamente conseguido fazer seu futuro marido feliz com a resposta que Naruto lhe dera. Sasuke certamente teria acompanhado a noiva no trajeto noturno, já que mesmo com a segurança de uma carruagem, não era bem visto que a moça retornasse sozinha naquele horário.

Um vento gelado soprou para dentro do quarto, motivando o loiro a fechar os olhos e apreciar a leve sensação que tocava sua face. Seu corpo sentia uma falta absurda do frio - dos toques gélidos que haviam ido embora juntamente com o demônio de olhos âmbar.

Pressionou mais forte os olhos já cerrados, irritado consigo mesmo, indagando-se o porquê de ser incapaz de esquecer; o motivo de a todo o momento a lembrança de Orochimaru retornar a sua mente sem que pudesse impedir.

Mas era impossível. Por mais que tentasse… a recordação dos beijos, das mãos em seu corpo, dele o preenchendo, o possuindo… regressavam com intensidade avassaladora, fazendo com que o corpo de Naruto se contraísse de desejo.

Não era normal, não poderia ser.

Nem mesmo por Sasuke sentira tamanha necessidade.

Uma nova e mais forte lufada de ar balançou as cortinas do quarto. Decidido a não sucumbir a sua imaginação, o loiro se levantou da cama, indo até a sacada, disposto a fechar a janela.

Empurrou a porta da esquerda, mas antes de lacrá-la com a da direita, deteve seu ímpeto e seus olhos azuis piscaram ao terem notado um movimento na parte inferior do balcão. Seu coração palpitou mais rápido e ele saiu para a pequena sacada, procurando com o olhar identificar qualquer outra agitação que provasse que não estava alucinando.

Tinha uma ampla visão da frente da casa, mesmo em meio à escuridão noturna. O silêncio seria quase total se não fosse pelos grilos e um piar discreto de uma ou outra coruja. Buscou com atenção pelos jardins até o caminho que levavam para a parte lateral da casa e teve o coração falhando uma batida ao captar visualmente a sombra se deslocando por lá.

Sem pensar, Naruto deixou o balcão e o quarto, correndo. Estava certo do que vira, tinha certeza que aquela sombra não poderia ser outra coisa se não o demônio.

Orochimaru - repetia o nome mentalmente, vezes e vezes, como um mantra, enquanto apressava-se para fora da casa até o caminho em que vira a sombra se deslocar.

Ofegante, olhou ao redor, desesperado, querendo encontrar o moreno. Praguejou por sua impulsividade e o descontrole que sentia naquele momento. Era inevitável aquela ânsia; a necessidade de unir-se mais uma vez ao demônio o dominava.

Entretanto, para alimentar o estranho e doloroso desespero que o açoitava, não conseguiu identificar mais nenhum deslocar, ou encontrar a localização do incubus.

Ele não estava em parte alguma.

O coração em seu peito pareceu se comprimir, desolado, e seu corpo estremeceu tamanha a necessidade frustrada que tomou conta de si.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? - murmurou baixo, vocalizando seus pensamentos. - Por quê?

Um questionamento idiota, concluiu. Orochimaru era um demônio e não precisava de justificativas para sentir prazer em atormentar seres humanos. Mesmo com tantas certezas e incertezas, Naruto persistiu em procurar pelos arredores, seguindo o caminho em que vira a sombra tomar e que levava diretamente a estufa.

O local era um dos preferidos de sua mãe, mas à noite ao invés de mostrar a beleza das flores e plantas cultivadas com tanto carinho por Mikoto, parecia mais um cenário de sombras retorcidas e opressivas, iluminadas apenas pela lamparina que trazia consigo.

Desanimado, adentrou mais o local escuro.

Não havia ninguém.

Encostou-se a um balcão de madeira, onde haviam vários vasinhos - alguns com terra, outros já com pequenas mudas plantadas por sua mãe.

Sentindo-se vazio e derrotado, apoiou a lamparina no balcão. A opressão daquele sentimento era tanta que, sem conseguir impedir, seus olhos arderam e rastros mornos escorreram por sua face.

Desde quando virara um moleque tão sensível?

- Eu gosto das suas lágrimas. - sussurraram arrastadamente em seu ouvido, enquanto lambiam o líquido salgado vertido do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, gerando um arrepio por seu corpo inteiro.

As batidas do coração de Naruto se aceleraram e seus olhos se fecharam, querendo absorver o timbre daquela voz rouca dentro de seu íntimo. Pode sentir que não estava mais sozinho, bem como o frio que se irradiava bem diante de si; próximo o suficiente para que considerasse tal ato ousado para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

- Orochimaru. - o nome deixou seus lábios, num misto de alívio e satisfação.

Não se atrevia a abrir os olhos. Não sabia o por quê, mas achava que era mais seguro se os mantivesse fechados. Talvez fosse só o medo de estar no meio de uma alucinação e simplesmente não ver quem queria realmente.

- Abra os olhos, Naruto. Eu estou aqui. - como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, a voz comandou.

O loiro atendeu a ordem, perdendo a respiração ao realmente ver o moreno ali. Os pensamentos coerentes foram deixados de lado, enquanto aquela figura exótica admirava seu rosto, com aquele brilho lascivo nos orbes âmbar.

Incapaz de se conter, Naruto avançou contra a boca do incubus, sem mais pensar em que tipo de criatura era ele, ou que mal poderia causar-lhe. Beijou-o fervorosamente, expondo a intensidade do sentimento que o vinha consumindo durante os dias sem a presença dele.

Vibrou por inteiro quando a língua dele encontrou-se com a sua, adquirindo a dominância sobre si, ao passo que pressionou o corpo contra o seu, fazendo com que sentisse seu membro desperto, atiçando ainda mais o seu desejo.

- Parece que saber o que sou, não o impede seu corpo de suplicar por mim. - debochou o demônio, rindo ao ter o beijo interrompido.

Naruto quase confessou o medo que sentiu por pensar que não o veria mais, mas se travou, dando lugar a um gemido quando a mão gélida do outro homem invadiu sem pudores a calça que usava e passou a massagear seu sexo. A sensação era tão forte, o excitava tanto, que Naruto só conseguiu se segurar aos ombros do moreno, arfando a cada movimento de masturbação que era feito em si.

- E se eu não viesse mais até você, Naruto? - Orochimaru questionou em seu ouvido. - O que faria?

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior, forçando os pensamentos a não ficarem confusos em meio à excitação que desencadeava em seu corpo.

- E-eu não sei. - por fim disse. - Mas você prometeu que me faria esquecer o meu irmão, que acabaria com a minha dor. - conseguiu argumentar mesmo tendo o sexo estimulado com mais vigor. - Não pode me abandonar. Sas-sasuke…

Os olhos de Orochimaru se estreitaram e seu rosto se fechou por um segundo. No instante seguinte, Naruto teve o corpo empurrado e deitado violentamente sobre o balcão. Os ruídos dos vasinhos caindo e quebrando pelo chão ecoaram pela estufa, bem como o da lamparina, enquanto os batimentos cardíacos de Naruto aceleravam por antecipação.

- E eu não estou cumprindo com a minha promessa? - o incubus indagou, mas não com malícia. Havia uma frustração contida em suas palavras e seu semblante. - Eu habito seus pensamentos e seus anseios, Naruto. - Ele colocou-se a arrancar as roupas do loiro, sem delicadeza alguma, peça por peça, até que este ficasse nu perante seus olhos. Ao final, o jeito lascivo retornara ao rosto do moreno ao contemplar a forma nua e excitada em cima do balcão. - Quer queira ou não, você é meu.

A possessividade de Orochimaru agradava Naruto. Não sabia o motivo, mas se deliciava em saber que o demônio o desejava tanto a ponto de proclamá-lo dele. Por mais que pensasse em Sasuke, que seu coração batesse dolorosamente pelo irmão mais velho, o corpo de Naruto confirmava a cada toque que Sasuke não era seu dono.

- Por favor, Orochimaru… - pediu, querendo que ele saciasse sua libido.

- Isso, humano, peça, suplique por mim. - o moreno ditou, sorrindo satisfeito. - Só por mim e nenhum outro.

Arquejou ao ter o sexo engolfado pela boca do incubus, estremecendo a cada movimento de subida e descida que o umedecia de saliva. Naruto nunca esteve tão certo de que tudo o que queria em sua vida era aquela sensação, aquela urgência, as mãos que apartavam e seguravam com firmeza suas coxas, enquanto, vez por outra, as acariciavam rudemente.

Contorceu-se ao sentir um dos dedos longos e frios do moreno forçar entre suas nádegas, mas antes mesmo dele enfiar-se por completo em seu interior, Naruto arqueou as costas e um grito de prazer rompeu no ambiente escuro.

Cada gota de seu gozo foi sugado pelo demônio, que passou a lamber o sexo do rapaz com extrema lascividade, sem deixar de penetrá-lo com o dedo.

A energia que o alimentava era puramente sexual e, desde a primeira vez, Orochimaru notou que nunca provara algo tão perfeito e inebriante quanto aquele garoto. Qualquer outro seria vitimado em sua sede em se alimentar, pois não teria pensado duas vezes em matar quem quer que fosse, mas Naruto não sucumbira e parecia disposto a lhe ceder mais e mais. Em breve, muito breve, seria só dele. O garoto era um achado único por ter despertado o desejo de usá-lo, dominá-lo e fazê-lo uma fonte constante de energia para si.

Fazendo movimentos circulares dentro do ânus do loiro, Orochimaru ergueu o corpo, sorrindo ao escutar os pequenos choramingos de prazer que Naruto emitia. O corpo que ainda parecia estar na transição da adolescência pra maturidade se contorcia levemente, submisso e tentador aos olhos que o observavam fascinados e sedentos.

Precisava acabar com o obstáculo que impedia que aquele humano fosse seu.

Retirou o dedo de dentro do loiro e desfez o nó da fita que prendia sua própria vestimenta imediatamente, deixando o tórax alvo exposto e em seguida libertou a ereção túrgida para fora da calça. Os olhos azuis se abriram, mirando seu membro de um jeito desejoso, enquanto umedecia os lábios com a língua.

Orochimaru sorriu. Naruto estava inconscientemente assinando sua sentença.

Ele não o penetrou. Inclinou seu corpo sobre o do rapaz deitado no balcão, colando-se a ele e o beijou. Até mesmo seus beijos faziam o menor exalar aquela energia intensamente embebedada de prazer e Orochimaru se alimentava de cada fibra dela, enquanto esfregava sua parte debaixo contra a do loiro. Sua vontade de estar dentro do corpo quente daquele humano era simplesmente insana, mas precisava ser paciente naquele momento.

Tomou os pulsos do rapaz, erguendo-os para o alto da cabeça em cima do balcão, mantendo-os presos ali, enquanto a língua explorava a boca convidativa.

Naruto sentia-se vulnerável abaixo de Orochimaru, somente o olhar do incubus já era o suficiente para constrangê-lo. Queria que ele o possuísse imediatamente, precisava senti-lo em si. O rastejar na pele de seus braços trouxe a ciência de que os répteis estavam em sua busca. Parecia um ritual metódico, mas das outras vezes, acontecera com Orochimaru dentro de si, então, por que agora…

Sua linha de pensamento foi cortada bruscamente quando ambos os pulsos - já curados dos ferimentos anteriores - foram subitamente picados por aqueles seres. Dessa vez, foi capaz de conter os gritos, por maior que fosse a dor de ter aquelas presas cravadas em sua carne, destilando qual fosse o veneno que sempre injetavam em sua corrente sanguínea.

Fogo líquido parecia correr em suas veias. Naruto impôs a pélvis para cima, querendo mais contato, sentindo o sexo pulsar em pura necessidade, mas Orochimaru apenas o mantinha preso, apenas permitia que sofresse.

- Orochimaru-sama, por favor, por favor…

- Naruto… - o demônio apenas murmurou junto aos seus lábios, e isso foi o suficiente para que o corpo do garoto se acalmasse um pouco, mesmo que a sensação extremamente quente persistisse. - Você me quer?

- Mais do que tudo no mundo. - o rapaz respondeu imediatamente.

- E eu o desejo da mesma forma. - o incubus disse, suavemente.

O coração de Naruto descompassou e lágrimas surgiram no canto de seus olhos. O que estava sentindo não era apenas intensa atração sexual. Não. Havia algo mais forte; algo que crescia tão rapidamente, mas que mesmo assim só estava sendo capaz de notar agora. Não poderia ser, afinal, seus sentimentos repousavam em Sasuke, mas…

- Una-se a mim, Naruto.

Um bolo se formou na garganta do loiro, as lágrimas deixaram seus olhos e, embora quisesse que existisse algum debate interno, sua mente ecoava um sim, seu corpo buscava mais contato com a pele gélida do demônio. Não sabia o que implicava aquele pedido.

Ele tiraria sua vida?

Sua alma iria para o inferno?

Não sabia; não tinha as respostas.

Mesmo assim, Orochimaru inclinou a cabeça beijando seu pescoço, descendo por aquele caminho sensível. Ainda que dominado por um medo sem igual, Naruto não fez nada para impedi-lo. Algo ia acontecer, disso tinha certeza, mas permaneceu quieto, excitado, esperando…

Seus olhos azuis então se arregalaram em pura agonia, um grito gutural de horror e dor foi detido pela mão forte do demônio, que tampou imediatamente sua boca no momento em que a carne de seu ombro, bem próxima ao pescoço, foi rompida pela força das presas do incubus.

Naruto podia sentir, assim como quando aquelas serpentes o mordiam, algo adentrando seu sistema. Algo extremamente diferente e mais forte; algo que fazia suas entranhas se contorcerem e seus poros suarem frio, ao mesmo tempo em que sua cabeça era aplacada por um zumbido agudo que gradativamente aumentava de volume, parecendo lhe privar de qualquer pensamento que não fosse a dor que estava se manifestando por seu corpo e que se irradiava do ponto onde os dentes do demônio encontravam-se fincados.

Mesmo com a boca fortemente tampada, Naruto gritava, berrada, e com aquela agonia sem igual o atormentando, começou a se debater. Não queria mais aquilo, a dor era insuportável.

_Ele está me matando_ - era o que pensava.

E quanto mais tinha certeza disso, mais lutava para se livrar dele, para empurrá-lo de cima de si. Orochimaru, porém, o prendia com o corpo, impossibilitando-o de se mover muito. Naruto soluçava em meio a um choro copioso de dor e medo, tentava usar as pernas para afastá-lo, em vão. Só conseguia sentir o membro intumescido do moreno contra sua pélvis e o quão doentiamente excitado ainda estava. O sexo de Naruto pulsava ereto, gotejando aquele líquido viscoso e perolado do pré-gozo, enquanto o resto de seu corpo inteiro era submetido a mais terrível aflição.

Sentia sua garganta arder, mas um berro mais alto foi emitido quando aquelas presas em seu ombro pareceram alongar-se dentro de sua carne, quando Orochimaru trincou com mais força os dentes ali. Por um ínfimo instante, Naruto pensou ter ouvido uma risada abafada. Talvez houvesse escutado, talvez tivesse sido somente a sua imaginação perturbada por aquele zumbido constante; como uma cigarra.

A mão continuava a tampar-lhe a boca; seus olhos azuis se reviraram nas orbitas, enquanto sua consciência era tragada aos poucos e seus músculos pareciam atrofiar, tirando-lhe a resistência que prestava ao incubus.

Mesmo dormente, sentiu o gozo abandonar-lhe o sexo em jatos intensos, bem como o arfar mais pesado de Orochimaru em seu ombro, como se ele próprio houvesse sido abalado pelo ápice. Mas, se isso tivesse mesmo acontecido, o demônio sequer demorou para ajeitar a sua parte inferior e finalmente penetrar seu corpo.

Os orbes outrora azuis, se desfocaram até ficarem totalmente brancos. Foi nesse exato momento em que as presas retroagiram do ombro do loiro e, com um sorriso enviesado, Orochimaru fitou a marca escura como uma tatuagem que se formou do sangue, substituindo o ferimento provocado por si.

Destapou a boca do garoto que não mais podia reagir, recordando-se dos gritos e do terror que o fizeram vibrar de puro prazer a ponto de fazê-lo alcançar o ápice em meio ao seu pequeno ritual. Entretanto, continuava mais excitado do que antes e estar confinado as paredes internas de Naruto era algo insubstituível.

Ainda naquele estado inerte, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos vítreos de Naruto. Orochimaru realmente adorava aquelas lágrimas, por isso, beijou a boca sem vida, enquanto continuava a embalar o membro para dentro e para fora do ânus apertado.

Acariciou o torso bronzeado, apertando um mamilo, para depois deslizar a mão para o sexo flácido e sujo com o gozo de ambos.

O loiro não correspondia aos seus toques, mas o prazer de Orochimaru ia além. O triunfo de ter marcado Naruto definitivamente, era um aditivo violento, e o instigava a violá-lo com mais força, bolinando-o de um jeito devasso até que seu sêmen preenchesse em fortes jatos o interior do jovem, que fez com que em sua intensidade, Orochimaru deixasse seu corpo pesar, satisfeito, sobre o do menor.

Ofegos escaparam da boca do incubus, que se abraçou ao jovem sem vida e, mesmo sabendo que ele não o escutava, sussurrou:

- Um só.

oOo

Continua…


End file.
